


The Red side Of Supergirl

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The travels of Supergirl, Earth 38 Interdimensional Traveller [2]
Category: Flash (TV 2014), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage, Red Kryptonite, Supercat Week, Tickling, ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I have seen the preview of the next episode. Braced yourself for a milder, more angsty Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren/gifts), [shadowcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcub/gifts), [InsaneMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/gifts), [SuperCatSwanQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatSwanQueen/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins her plan to get Cat Grant. Will the special red K help or hinder her goal?

Friday March 11, 2016

The surge is what compels her. She feels so free, so full of energy. "I still think you should come in!" warns Alex. "I feel fine, Alex. The virus will run its course!" "Kara, what virus? You have a virus! Holy crap, you need to..." "Alex, I'm painting! And I'm fine! It will run its course and I'm fine! I left a sample of my hair and blood with the lab! Right now, I am painting!" She declared. "Well, excuse me for worrying that a goon who works for Maxwell Lord gave you a virus, Michaelangelo! What are you painting?" huffed the agent.

"My favourite thing. A naked Cat Grant!" she answered. Alex spluttered and coughed as if she was chocking. "What?" she managed to get out. "Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, spread out in all her glory!" she explained. "Why?" Alex stammered. "Because I want to fuck her!" calmly replied Kara. "Kara, you need to get back to the DEO now!!" exclaimed Alex. "Oh, please, I have hundreds of painting of her naked! I might fly over later and get her in the shower!" she teased. "Kara, you're not yourself, it's the virus!" she squealed. "I know, it's fine! Just relax, I'm not going anywhere!" "Do you promise, Kara?" "Nope! You'll just have to trust me for once!" Kara quipped.

"I do trust you!" retorted Alex. "Good, then there's no issue! See you, sis!" stated Kara, switching off her com. Kara grinned as she finished. The final perfect replica of the 32 naked paintings of Cat Grant. She grinned as she put together the next phase of her plan. By 21:30, Monday 14th March 2016, she would be Princess Kara Grant, wife of the Queen of All Media. Cat Grant walked into her bedroom with slight trepidation. She has given herself the weekend off. Kara was taping her hand with the riding crop. She was not amused. Cat's head was down. She knew she was in trouble when the crop was out. "Strip, Kitty! Bed now!" Oh boy was she in trouble when Kara used her sub name!

Cat Grant was always in charge, making all the decisions, hard or easy. It came naturally for her to keep working hard, pushing herself to the limit. But since, she married Kara Danvers 13 months ago, she discovered something so much better. Today was Cat's 50th birthday. But instead of spending it with her loved ones, she went off to get info for a story. And encountered Desaad, Kanto and Lashina. Desaad began a rabt about all the agony that he planned for the woman of Kara Zor-El. She was rescued from what she was in no doubt would have been every inch the horrific torture that he described when Kara a.k.a Supergirl; burst in with a fury rarely seen. Desaad wisely fled, while Kanto and Lashina were despite their remarkable skills completely outmatched by the Kryptonian. Cat found herself for once the babbler on the flight back. Supergirl said not one word as she made her way into a deserted ally. "Kara, please say something! I'm sorry!" pleaded Cat as she spun back into Kara. Kara just took her hand and tightly declared "I love you!" It was Cat's favourite phrase, but all it did now was increase her guilt.

The party was fun, but Kara hadn't shown any signs of forgiving her. Carter and Adam did, which only increased Cat's feeling of guilt. And now the crop was out! Cat removed her satin panties and humbily assumed the all fours position on the bed. Kara pressed a button from behind their dresser drawers. Cat swallowed a gulp. She was unable to move from the chin down. But the sensations were there. Kara didn't speak as she adjusted some mirrors. Cat could seek her naked body reflected in the mirrors. She looked the same as she had during her Ally McBeal days, when Bruce Wayne cast the journalist in the starring role. It was almost twenty years ago. Those Daxamite genes were useless right now during this time of the month. All they did know was increase her sense of touch.

Kara showed her girl the instruments. In here, Cat was not a slut, whore or bitch. Those, Kara had explained, were titles she hadn't earned (even after a year!). No, she was just girl. A little teenage girlpearl for Kara to play with and show off. Kara knew just how to get her to submit. But today wouldn't be fun. 5 objects were removed from the bag, Cat swore was some sort of hammerspace. A short modem antennae sort of device and an extension vibrator. A diamond encrusted paddle. And a featherduster and electric toothbrush. Cat waited with bated breath for Kara to decide. Her heart sank when antennae and vibrator were removed. She hoped, prayed silently for the paddle. "Please the paddle!" she implored internally. Kara picked up the paddle as Cat managed to keep her facial characteristics the same. Before Kara grinned and returned them into the box. She clicked another button and all Cat could see was white. No sound or smell could she detect either. Cat silently cursed Kara's late mother. She couldn't imagine what Zor-El and Allura had done in the privacy of their bedroom with such devices. She waited for the inevitable. She couldn't bear tickling. It was the worse torture that Cat could endure. And though Kara's tickling discipline was rare, not one session was ever forgotten. She wondered where Kara would start. Kara would drag it out. Tickling was used for particularly poor behaviour. Otherwise it was orgasm denial or spanking. Or both. She still remembered the park, when she first began using her Daxamite powers. Or when she first used her Lantern Rings without permission. She could still feel the sand entering her ticklish rear. Kara was really going to make her suffer it seemed.

Her answer came quickly. Kara had selected that hyperticklish rear for the featherduster, while the toothbrush examine the sides of her vulva. Cat's head back and forth as she screamed with hysteria. "Why there first? My worst spots!" she pondered. She couldn't hear anything. She knew the session was being stored in Kara's holorecorder. Cat would view it later as per Kara's wishes. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she squealed helplessly. Tania Moon, her previous long term female lover, had been an avid tickler. But she was a rank amateur compared to Kara. Kara had quickly learned that Cat's own kitty was her most sensitive area. These sessions led up to that. Her quivering bottom was second, but the margin was narrow. Torturing them both first up was a first. And hopefully a last. Even with her Daxamite powers, this was an ordeal. Without them, it was worse. And even as her eyes watered, Kara kept moving those terrible devices, moving to left and right. The toothbrush kissed her perineum briefly and shame followed.

Kara checked the alarm clock. It was 4 am, Saturday. She looked forward to making her tickle dream a reality


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short two chapters. I am building towards a very interesting scenario. A twist in the usual forced marriages scenario

Monday 14 March 2016  
07:00  
Catco Building, National City

Kara grinned when she checked her messages. Every email of both her own and Siobhan's had been answered. Siobhan's latest dalliance with Winn had been recorded, something that Assistant Number One would be at pains to explain. The latest layouts on Cat's desk, the corrections of the financial reports, the vital Google Analytic Reports that Cat expected. Not to mention the pressed sandwich wrap and latte waiting for her.

Soon her PR Director would come to reveal a fascinating exhibit of the painter KZD. Cat would hit the roof. Kara looked forward to seeing what Kat would wear. Kara was wearing her new clothes, the ones she would wear when she became the new Ms Grant. And Cat would marry her today. Of that there was no doubt. She already got some of the latest toys signed by both Superman and Supergirl. Kal was worried as usual, but Kara reminded him who changed whose 4th ever changewear in Krypton.

Cat arrived early, annoyed because Carter was with his father until Cat collected him school. Carter was almost 14, getting closer to that awkwardness. She heard him express to a new friend Sam Thorul, that he hated his new stepmom and wished his Mum would marry her assistant, so she could be happy and Carter could have a real stepmom. Carter's father's wife was expecting. It made Cat madder. She needed a good day. Kara was there and Cat had to suppress a moan. Did she have to choose today of all days, to look so gorgeous?


	3. Finance and Marketing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 200 word chapter quickly whipped up. Sorry, really presses for time.

Before Kat could comment on Kara's significant improvement in fashion; the finance and PR directors moved in her direction, both frantic. "Keira, cancel all my appointments from now until 11!" she declared, irritated. "Of course, Ms Grant!" replied a smirking Kara. Cat was stunned by her assistant's demenaour, but the two women were frantically tryong to get her attention. "Inside! You two! Now!" she declared. She raised her hand in the universal be quiet sign as she made her way to her desk. "Idiots the pair of them!" she thought.

"Lena, you may speak first!" she granted the finance director. She was the least stupid of the pair, but in Kat's chargrinned opinion, not by enough. "I just learnt from one of my contacts! KZD Ltd has acquired 25% of Catco!" The PR Director squealed at the news. Cat shushed her as Lena continued. "I have been frantically trying to figure this out! The stock market doesn't open for 3 hours, but the bid has been apprpved and taken up. As per SEC guidelines, we have been informed; but other than it's a discretionary trust setup in the Cayman's for a wealthy heiress, I know nothing about this! I tried all my contacts and that's all they could tell me!" 

Cat put her finger to her mouth as Lena trembled. Someone had enough shares to make Toby Raines CEO of Catco. She dodged Dirk Armstrong now this!!!! "It might be the same KZD whose collection of naked paintings of you are all over the National City Museum!" squeaked Carolina Natalya Simone, the PR Director. Cat focused her gaze on the quivering girl, almost as big a coward as her last PR Director who she sacked last week. "She is paid in cash, I can't trace her! But she has close to 50 paintings of you, you're nude on each. Your ex girlfriend Tania Moon confirms that they are legitimate!" shw whimpered. Tania was no artist, she was barely an anchorwoman. How had this day gone from bad to worse. "Come back with more details, NOW!" she bellowed. Both women almost tripped over either to get away. A wealthy heiress painted nude paintings of her and owned 25% of Catco, 2 days before the Annual Meeting that would decide whether she remained CEO of Catco. "This is no coincidence!" she thought as she finished her latte, hurling it to the bin. "Siobhan!!!!" she roared.

But Siobhan wasn't here. Cat waited for a minute, but the dark haired girl was absent. She practically stormed out of her office, searching through the early arrivals. The hobbit was there, Kara as usual, a few more IT nerds, but no Siobhan. "Kiera!" she shrieked. Kara turned slowly, her smirk still on her face. Cat had to bite her lip, to keep her moans to herself. "Yes, Ms Grant?" she asked, politely, the smirk still affixed to her face. "Where is Siobhan?" "That's interesting, isn't it? Number One isn't here. Well the last I saw of her was on the security footage." answered Kara. The grin didn't leave her face as Cat felt great irritation. "And what was she doing on the security footage?" She barely was able to utter, her forehead pounding like a wild buck. "I think you mean whom, Ms Grant. It's on the email I sent you. I can't see the man's face, but interestingly my friend Winn Schott Jr in IT sent me a HR declaration form for interoffice romance. Strange co-incidence, wouldn't you say, Ms Grant?" Cat didn't bother to reply as she stormed off to check the email. Siobhan was clearly expressing herself with the man who seemed to remain in the shadows. Cat vowed to herself to let Siobhan have it when she got back. She looked up to see Kara stretching before bending over to pick up a pen. Cat couldn't keep her moans to herself. "So much leg and panties!" she thought. "Actually not enough panties!" she concluded, unable to keep from licking her lips. She was also unable to keep her face from reddening when Kara gave her a big smirk. She sat down, trying to compose herself. "She's young enough to be your daughter! You're beautiful, gorgeous, stunningly sexy...stop it!" But her thoughts become more and more X-rated before she reached for the phone. "Lucy, I need you! Now!" she barked into the phone.


	4. Lucy to the rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat struggles with the impending partial takeover of her company and her growing attraction to Kara. Can Lucy help?

Monday 14 March 2016  
08:00  
Catco Building, National City

Lucy Lane entered the familiar glass office. Winn had warned her that Cat was not herself. Kara just beamed at her as she announced her arrival. Lucy could swear Kara was way more different than just her nice dress. Almost...off. "Cat, are you ok?" she asked, concerned. Cat looked red and very flustered. "Your office, let's go!" declared Cat. "Um, ok." agrees the confused attorney. Somethibg was very wrong. "Oh great, the Dynamic dumbbells are here!" pondered Cat aloud as Lena and The PR Director come into focus. They both looked pensive. "Lucy Lane's office, NOW! No talking!" she exclaimed. The two women just nodded. Cat walked with a purpose, she was going to learn who this newer Paris Hilton-Donald Trump wannabe was and she would crush her. She hoped.

She entered the office, focusing on the two women. Both avoided her gaze, neither eager to speak. "Lena..." Lena looked helplessly at her companion who kept her head down. Lena already decided when they got home to redden her PR lover's bottom raw for her complete lack of help. Lucy watched the scene with consternation. Whatever was going on, it was clearly big to involve two different departments. "Well!" demanded Cat, her patience close to the end. "It's....it's the same person. Kara Danvers, your assistant, is the artist KZD. She is the one who owns a quarter of Catco." Cat stared at the woman, whose head joined the other executive to the ground. "Go, NOW, both of you!" she articulated with a slow and almost snarling drawl. A la Laurel and Hardy, they again almost comically collided in their haste to escape. "Kara Danvers owns a quarter of Catco?" gasped Lucy. Cat seemed to deflate as she sat, flopped on Lucy's chair.

Lucy waited for Cat to speak. She took her time to compose herself before beginning. "It seems that Keira who I have been pettily squabbling with and sexually objectifying an hour ago has recently gained the power to destroy me. She has also an exhibit at the National City Museum where paintings of my bare body are visible to any and all gawkers!" she expressed, annoyed and shuddered at the perverts who would no doubt be thrilled to make lewd and insulting comments about her body. "Kara Danvers who brings you your coffee every weekday and beams and drools over you now has a quarter of Catco!" repeated Lucy. "And painted naked portraits of me somehow! Yes, Lucy keep up!" she snapped angrily. Lucy rested her hand on Cat's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you're upset. But Kara isn't going to vote for Toby Raines for CEO, so don't worry about that." "Lucy, I demoted the girl for personal reasons. She can do far worse to me now. And as I expressed earlier; I objectified the beautiful woman an hour ago!" 

Lucy nodded before adding. "Cat, I have seen Kara stare at parts of your body that can leave only the conclusion, she may reciprocate those feelings. Besides, if you want more from her, at least now it can be managed better! I can't do much about the share thing other than talk to Kara, but it's possible that I can get the Museum to halt its exhibit?" she proposed. "Do it quickly, Kara and I need to chat!" "It'll work out, Cat! Kara adores you!" Cat could only nods as she steeled herself for a very uncomfortable confrontation with her sexy assistant. As helpful as talking to Lucy had been, it didn't change the fact that Kara could do whatever she wanted to Cat. Cat's career and reputation would end if she was thrown out of her own company. She had been willing to do so for the son she lost. But what would Kara expect from her for Cat to keep her job? She forced herself to be strong as she marched off for what she didn't doubt would be a heated discussion. Kara was waiting at the desk with a wolfish grin on her face. Cat steeled herself before stating "I would like you to join me in my office!" "With pleasure." saucily responded Kara. Cat willed herself again to be strong. She was a Cat! But Kara it seemed had grown up from being a puppy. Cat could only pray she wasn't a bitch.


	5. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara presents Cat with her term. How will Cat cope?

Cat was unnerved with the confidence, Kara was showing. She had to play a different game, whatever Kara wanted, Cat feared she might have to give her. "Would you like a coffee?" offered Cat as she gestured Kara to a seat. "Thank you. But I am not thirsty for....coffee." Kara enunciated the last word, making Cat shiver. Kara was flirting, this was very dangerous.

"I thought you we should discuss recent events." began Cat. "If you like. I am sure it will lead to future positive out....comes for both of us." Cat bit hard on her lip to keep from moaning. Her assistant, the young wealthy artist heiress was flirting with her. Very cleverly and just enough to avoid any clear hint of sexual harassment. And it was working. A slow plan would clearly fail, so Cat tried a different approach.

"You should drink some water, Kara. I wouldn't want Catco's brightest star to dehydrate." "Thank you Cat, but if you feel that way, you should do the same." Kara used Cat's name. Cat's actual name. Cat felt herself tumbling. She needed to be more direct. "Have you heard of an artist called KZD, Kara?" Kara grinned in return. "Yes, she is a formidable artist. I look forward to seeing her exhibit, the truth about Cats with great anticipation." That was too much for Cat. "I know you're KZD, Kara!" Kara beamed back, leaning closer to Cat. "Then you know I own 25% of Catco." she replied. "I am aware." she said, airly. "Which based on the support that Toby Raines has in the board room means my support is critical for the vote on Wednesday." Cat wanted to claim she has enough support, but this girl knew better. Damn her big mouth. "So what do you want?"

Kara grinned at her. "A name change!" Cat blinked a couple of times. 'What?' she thought. "I am already calling you Kara, I have no desire to go back." Kara grin seemed to grow somehow. "No, Cat. I want to be Kara Grant, Princess of All Media and wife to Cat Grant." Cat almost fell off her desk. That was something she wasn't expecting. Kara giggled before helping her up. "You will propose formally at 3:30 pm. You will of course let Carter know before hand, that he is getting a new stepmother. We all fly to Vegas, have fun, before we marry at 9:30 pm. I will make arrangement for our son to be cared for, before we have our honeymoon. If I don't get what I want; Toby Raines will be the new CEO of Catco. That is the name change I want. And the final offer of my support." Cat went to speak, but Kara cut her off. "I waited 3 and a half years, Cat. Now Kara Grant is in charge!" she concluded as she walked out of the office.


	6. Cat's in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick 100 word, Cat's going nuts chapter.

"She wants to marry me!" Cat didn't say the words, but she felt them deep within herself. "I have to give in!" Cat had been presented with a number of terrible dilemmas. This was No2 of her alltime tough ones. And look what happened with Adam. "My beautiful, smart, perfect young assistant wants to be my wife." Cat had no idea how to reconcile this. Carter wanted Kara as a stepmother, Kara wanted that job.

And she wanted Kara and now she had no impediments. But she really want to do it this way? Be forced into a marriage she wanted? She would be a joke for years if it happened this way. But she wanted Kara. And if she said no, Catco's best and brightest would be gutted by that insufferable Toby Raines. And saying yes meant a honeymoon. A honeymoon with a naked Kara Grant! Cat sat down weighing up her options. Could she let this happen? Shw swore to herself to give Carter all the things she couldn't give Adam. And he wanted Kara to be his stepmom. Cat felt tingled between her legs. Kara down there, working her way to Cat's delight. "No, I can't propose out of force!" She long ago bought a ring in case. In case, she got married a third time. And the ring would fit Kara perfectly. Kara was outside, smirking again. Kara painted her naked. It was more than just power. Kara wanted her. 

Cat wanted to be distracted, to have something, anything so she could think. She had till 3:30 pm. Where the hell was Siobhan? She would rip that little slut to pieces! Kara's lips as the priest finished with kiss the bride. Cat shook her head as the visual gave way to the wedding night. She slumped back in her seat. What the hell should she do? The object of her agony beamed at her as she opened the door. "Lucy Lane to see you, Cat!" she teased. She wouldn't even pretend to be subtle. "Send her in!" Cat hated how her voice sound as Kara winked at her before letting Lucy through the door. "Cat, are you..." "Your office? NOW!" Cat emphasised the last word as she stood up. She was determined to hear Lucy's side before deciding whether or not to fight or surrender.


	7. Lucy to the Rescue Returns/2nd time lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Supersquad give Cat the answers she needs?

Kara typed a reply to the insipid gossip columnist. How did the woman survive at Catco? She couldn't wait until she had Cat alone. Bound, naked and blindfold; just waiting for Kara. Kara's nails drawing into the tender skin of thighs drawing squeals, cries and moans. She would make the most powerful person in National City howl her ticklish guts out. She might give a gentle spanking, first with nails and fingers, then with her palm. She would mark the beautiful woman as hers. With all the pedicures, Cat's feet must be creamy soft. Kara was desperate to sample every inch of her skin. She wouldn't be happy till Cat's tears came from both laughter and pleasure.

Cat entered the lawyer's room feeling tight. "Kara wants to be my wife. That's the condition of her support!" Lucy stared at her, stunned. "If I don't propose by 3:30 pm; she will vote in favour of Toby Raines. And that will end my career!" continued Cat. "Kara's....forcing you into marriage!" gasped Lucy. Cat unleashed her most fierce-some glare at the younger Lane. Why wasn't Lucy Lane paying attention to what she was saying? It wasn't like this was something that happened to Cat Grant on a regular basis! When was the last time she was blackmailed by someone she was attracted to into marriage? "That's exactly what's she going to do, unless you can get me out of this! Otherwise I can't do it on my own terms!" pointed out the media mogul. "I'll find a way! There has to be a statute or case in state or federal courts that I can use. We should get her friends to try to convince her to change her mind. And her sister Alex. Cat, I won't let her do this to you!" Lucy suddenly paused. "Wait, what do you mean on your own terms?" added Lucy.

"It's 8:30. You have till 2 pm. After that, I'll give her what she wants. Don't fail me, Lucy!" Exclaimed Cat as she walked away. She didn't pause as she kept walking. "I can't let Toby beat me! I can't let her take Catco! I lost my son to build Catco, I won't lose this legacy too!" Cat saw even from the distance, Kara's stretching. She had to grab the wall to keep from falling. She was barely aware of her actions, till saliva touched her label. She shook herself off, keeping her head down. That sexy, teasing minx. The hobbit, Toyman Junior, was at his desk already. She glared at him, though his attention was at the screen. Siobhan didn't start till 9; but after what happened with that hacker who shut down the electricity in the City; Siobhan's performance had declined. While Kara had improved again and now was going to leave her mark on Catco. And what a mark! Unwanted thoughts about Kara, especially about the status of pubic hair arose in Cat's mind. Cat's preference was uninhibited access, just like a journalist should have. Tania had always been bare. She had kept Cat's kitty the same. Cat tried not to focus on bare kitties. Sadly her own didn't respond to the commands, tingling and dripping through her lacy underwear.

She couldn't avoid a beaming Kara, no smirking Kara and her own face rebelling by changing colour. She dove into her chair, determined to find distraction. Her thighs rubbed together, she reminded herself to stay in control. Maybe, she should just call Kara in and propose now? Cat was a pragmatist, there was very little chance that Kara could be stopped. Kara had less shares and power than Cat. Kara's proposal was verbal, hence unproveable. A court would dismiss it, outright. Then Toby would be CEO. And Kara wanted her, how could her sister or friends dissuade her, when Cat, Kara and Carter wanted it? "Should I call Carter's school in advance, so I can tell him?" She dismissed the thought. She needed to find a way to work.

James and Winn were struggling to figure out what was going on. Lucy had essentially summoned them to her office. Winn checked his watch. Siobhan would be entering the corridor to Cat's office in 5 minutes. She always made it at 8:55, to prove that she was both in demand and didn't need extra time to do her job. He was proud of her, but still he worried. They entered the room, where Lucy was reading. "Lucy?" stammered James. The awkwardness since their breakup only grew since Lucy told him that she was staying at Catco. She would stay for her friend, Cat. Lucy looked up, irritated. "I can't find anything!" she exclaimed. "What are you looking for?" asked Winn. "Evidence! Statutes! Precedents! Anything to get Kara to back down!" she revealed, her voice rising in frustration. "What did Kara do?" Winn cut off James. Whatever it was, it worried him greatly. Lucy took a moment. Should she have rushed into this? "Kara has somehow bought a quarter of Catco. And she is using it as leverage to force Cat to marry her!" "What??? NO, Kara would never, ever do that!" cried James. Winn was silent. Kara had told him that she had a significant inheritance. And over the weekend, she had not been herself. "She's not well." stated Winn.

"So?" exclaimed a shocked James. How could Winn show such a lack of confidence in Kara? "Kara hasn't been herself....since her biological aunt died of cancer!" lied Winn. "When did this happen?" gasped Lucy. "It happened Friday night. She got diagnosed around the time, Siobhan was hired." James got the reference immediately. WInn was referring to that odd, unexplained fire. "Well we can use that to get Cat out of....no, that won't be nearly enough to prove legal incapacity. But you guys should talk to her, get her to drop this!" advised Lucy. "I'll call her sister Alex!" decided James. "I'll try to talk to her. Hopefully she will listen!" Winn knew enough to know whatever was happening to Kara, she had crushed on Cat for too long to drop it. He still had to try as much for Kara as for Cat. And he would!


	8. Good or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Good Girls Gone Bad by Inbetweens, this quick interluding chapter posits more of Kara's thinking

Kara envisioned tonight with a joy she rarely felt. She already had her wedding dress set out and another for Cat. She was already thinking about how to get Cat the two Lantern Rings from her dream. With Cat's willpower and her ability to keep believing, being an elite Blue Lantern would be easy. The Daxamite thing was trickier. Clark had told her about Cat being a human-Daxamite in a World known as Earth-11 or Parallel Universe 11111111111-22BBAA. So how could Kara give Cat superpowers so she could she safe? She would also need to check the AI for the tickling technology from the dream. She hoped that her mother's AI had knowledge of it. She liked the idea of playing tickle games with her sensitive blonde paramour.

The Sunday dream, about a fight between her and Cat leading to the reporter's unprompted flight and Jonn's exposure and imprisonment, still upset her. She didn't want Cat, Jonn or Alex hurt. Hence why her backup plan if the DEO intervened would involve Maxwell Lord rather than the Manhunter. She supposed framing Chen wasn't nice, but Chen never liked her anyway. She wonder if Cat was as ticklish as she was in her dream. If she was as tasty as Kara hoped she was. And of course, there was the not so small problem of the Dark Knight (Bruce Wayne from Nolan Trilogy, original Batman Michael Keaton). Wayne's new advanced batsuit had somehow given him super-intelligence. Not that you would notice, he was already a super polymath. And when he was done with his current supervillain plot involving Two-Face, Penguin and the Riddler; he might somehow stop her marriage. And Kara knew no-one had a deeper supply of Kryptonite than the Caped Crusader. Especially since his current belt was an interdimensional gateway that could access things in the Batcave, allowing him to bring anything he needed to battle. Nevertheless, Kara knew that thanks to Alex's training, she could kick the world's most powerful 'non-powered' human to Pluto if she wanted. Kryptonite or no Kryptonite.

Still it was thanks to old Batface, that she would soon have Cat to begin with. Cat smiled at the thought of playing with those perfectly rounded cheeks. Perhaps she could do more than tickle or spank them? But what she really wanted was a taste of Cat's juices. She was certain she would be salty and Kara liked salty almost as much as sweet. Just thinking about Cat was getting her excited. "Beating that Shadow Thief, Cub :), Hammer, Sands....whatever the meta with the supersuit's name is has gotten me wet!" declared Kara. "Did it now, darling?" responded Cat with a teasing voice. "Spread open, now!" replied Kara in a soft, commanding voice. Cat's legs opened like a spring. "Hmmm, naughty girl! You need another shave." noted Kara as she skittered her nails across Cat's thighs, just below her entrance. Cat screamed, howling wildly. All her time as a submissive had meant she could endure this without closing her legs. A quick kiss planted directly on her lips made her legs tremble as she cried. "Delicious!" revealed Kara. The sounds of elevator's opening alerted Kara to snap out of her daydream. She grinned broadly as Siobhan Smythe entered the floor. She waited for her to approach. "The bitch is going to pay for trying to steal Cat from me. This good girl's going bad!" thought Kara as Siobhan went to sit down.


	9. The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siobhan Smythe felt that unpleasant, familiar feeling. The same feeling she remembered getting with some of her parent's friends. Why is Kara looking her that way and why is Cat looking so angry?

"Cat wants you. You better not keep her waiting." grins Kara. The tone Kara is using worries her. She is dressed well. That is also concerning for some reason. Miss Grant is stating daggers at her. A cold sweat ran down Siobhan's back, make her shiver. She felt truly really worried now. "It's only going to get worse the longer you make Cat wait." teased Kara.

Siobhan glared hatefully at the beaming blonde. As she moved towards Cat, Kara was in her face. There was nothing smirking or mocking in her cold, murderous expression. Siobhan had never appreciated how much taller Kara was until this moment. And she felt something foreign, something unfamiliar, yet something she once knew. She felt an overwhelming sense of fear. "Cat is mine, Siobhan. You will never take her from me. Or..." she paused for a moment as Siobhan's breath hitched in her throat.

"Or they will never find your shredded remains." Siobhan couldn't keep the shiver from running through her body. Kara was violently insane. And a lot taller and more vicious than Siobhan was. Kara ended her whispered threat with a smirk and moving aside. Siobhan almost stumbled as Kara laughed. The shorter brunette wanted to put as much distance between her and Kara as possible. She entered the room to Cat's waiting glare. It was as if Kara and Cat were of one mind. Suddenly fleeing the building seemed like a good idea. "Watch. The. Screen!" articulated an incandescently furious Cat. Siobhan's eyes almost left their sockets as the lift adventure with Winn was shown.

"Winn Schott Jr. filled out the HR form for romantic relationships. He didn't name his lover. I assume that this video proves his heterosexuality?" It was not a question. Winn had saved himself, while keeping their secret. Or had he? "Kara Danvers filled this form out for him. But I have no proof. But he has been loyal to me, so he gets a warning. I expect more from my Number One! Balcony, now!" she exclaimed. Siobhan followed her without a word.

"She is going to end my career!" thought a terrified Siobhan. Who knew what Cat Grant was capable of when properly motivated? Siobhan reminded herself about what was good in her life. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be. Cat moved to a seat away from the railing. She sat, her eyes narrowly following her assistant, who understood enough to remaining standing. "There are two options available to me. Have you arrested for public indecency, which I can actually do OR..." she paused as Siobhan watched her, quaking with terror.

"In this lead box is nothing." she reached into her handbag and inserted a credit card in the box. "That card contains 250K of credit. I want you to go to VanDerSehn Jeweller and buy this!" She halted her discourse and handed Siobhan a piece of paper. Siobhan read it, surprised. It was clearly a wedding ring. "Do you accept the task or would you rather get a new, less effiminate girlfriend?" Siobhan managed to mouth "I'll perform the task."

Cat surveyed the girl for a moment. Siobhan forced herself to remain calm. The threat of jail, registering as a sex offender and being a butch biker's bitch seemed very real. "No-one is to know about this. Especially Kara Danvers. Your freedom depends on it!" she added. Siobhan nodded. After Kara's threat, she wasn't surprised by Cat's reluctance. "I won't let you down, Ms Grant. And congratulations!" she exclaimed, hoping her enthusiasm would help return her to Cat's good books.

"Congratulations for what? Kara hasn't accepted yet!" pointed out an irate Cat. Siobhan felt dizzy, like she'd been struck. Cat Grant was proposing to Kara Danvers. Suddenly Kara's reactions to her comments about James Olsen and the threat she just gave made sense. She loved Cat Grant! Suddenly she wished she had fled the building. She had offended the future wife of the most powerful person in media. This was going to hurt. Siobhan swore to herself to do the kiss-ass of the century. Let Kara be the trophy wife. One day, Siobhan would be the Queen of All Media and Kara would be a 60 year divorcee widow. She just had to get her a wedding ring, first. How hard would it be?


	10. Alex needs a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alex come up with a plan to stop Supergirl? Spoilers for s1 ep 18 and Flash s2 ep 17 ahead. Hi Redders, there will be a delay with Banshee. The revelations about Cadmus and I am still getting a few more details so pushing it back a week.

Alex Danvers watched Hank pace. Whoever he was in the phone to was making her nervous. "Thank you for the information. But it would have been nice if we could get some actual help!!!!" he roared before turning to the team. "One of my sources has revealed the upcoming arrival of an interdimensional, genetically altered human in 2 weeks calling himself the Flash. Apparently he has the speed to run Mach9, lightning, creating air vortexs with his arms, vibrate through objects, a powerful regenerative factor and leap across bridges in a single bound. After dealing with Livewire and Reactron, I don't need to tell you the dangers of dealing with a part alien who can make Supergirl appear to move like a slug. I want to intercept this individual and send him back to his world as soon as he arrives! That is all!" declared Hank in his long rant.

"How did you get this information?" whispered Alex. Alex's mobile rang before she could get a response. She checked the caller ID. Her stomach fell. When did James Olsen call her except in an emergency situation? "James? What's wrong? Is Kara ok?" she asked. "Something has happened. Kara just did something that could change everything. Somehow she bought a quarter of Catco!" he began. "What? How?" squealed Alex. "Don't know how. But she is using it as leverage." "H-How is Kara using however she did that as leverage?" stammered Alex, fearing the worst. "To force Cat to propose to her. We need you to talk her out of it." Alex reeled from this before James added something worse. "Cat is freaking out, because Kara said she would support her rival if she didn't marry her."

"I'll call you back." Alex turned to Hank, urging him silently to see what she was thinking. "This way." Alex followed her Martian mentor/father figure. He looked as concerned as her. They entered one of the DEO's silent rooms. As Director and Assistant Director, the silent rooms for only for the two of them and their top independent contractor, Supergirl. It was understood by the other agents that long term planning was done here without interference. No-one questioned the importance, they knew how important it was. Vasquez was the most senior agent after Director Henshaw, no-one else had been there for the change. After losing his partner, the senior Danvers, Vasquez noted that he started going there more frequently and less agents had died. It seemed like the logical thing for a leader to do.

"Bruce Wayne." answered Jonn. "The billionaire Bruce Wayne?" "Amongst other things, yes Alex, the 60 year old billionaire. Bruce may be the most intelligent human being on the planet. He certainly dwarfed Lex Luthot and Maxwell Lord. He is one of Interpol's most powerful backers. And the DEO's. Superman asked him to set up a trust fund for Kara. Bruce knows who we all are. There is very little Bruce doesn't know. Interpol has at least 10 cells and ARGUS has 4 cells with his people on it. He trained me to be an agent and even how to fight. He would have helped Kara take over part of Catco. He owns the Daily Planet after all." ranted Jonn. "Why would he have done that?" "Bruce would have his reasons. But Kara's actions concern me more. We need a plan to help her." advised Jonn. Alex nodded before replying. "I have one. But I will need some help."

"Hello Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers." came the coldest voice, Alex Danvers ever heard. She felt chills just hearing it. There was nothing of an ageing playboy in this man's tone. "Hello Bruce. I need your advice." "Red Kryptonite." "I'm sorry, Bruce?" "Superman was effected by it a few years ago. I have the cure." "You knew Kara had been affected." "Naturally, Director Henshaw." Jonn kept his hand over Alex's mouth. He dearly wished that he could read the ageing Dark Knight's mind. But even without the Lavarus Pit, Wayne still looked 20 years younger than he was. Before Alex's plan was put into action, they needed to know why. "Grant was going to figure it out eventually, Director. It was a matter of time. Now she can't do anything about it." "You're not GOD, Bruce!!! You can't play with people's lives this way!" remonstrated Jonn. "She isn't your daughter anymore than Agent Danvers is. The mission first." declared the voice as the tone went dead. Jonn released Alex, looking murderous. "Damn Bruce! Damn him! Cold, unemotional robot of a man. Seven children and he is still a machine!" exclaimed Jonn. "Seven?" gasped Alex. "Dick, Jason, Tim, Damien, Terry, Alex and Helena! And possibly Carrie and Oliver too!" he spat. "Who is he?" she couldn't help but ask. There was more to Bruce Wayne than billionaire playboy. "He is Darkness. He is the Night. Regrettably he is Batman.


	11. The Task continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour coMes and goes. Can Alex stop Kara? Siobhan struggles with her own problems, while Cat decides to whether to make a call. This chapter will be edited.

"So you have no cure?" checked Alex. "The cure for the substance known as Red Kryptonite is not part of my data banks!" confirmed the AI. "Okay, well that's a bust! Do we know how she was affected?" asked Alex. "It was located near the fire. Regrettably we have received confirmation from the Interpol Cell known as Prey that Maxwell Lord has been brought in for questioning!" Alex knew already what had happened. Wayne had people in Interpol. They knew Maxwell Lord manufactured it. They dealt with it. "Agent Danvers come with me!" exclaimed Jonn. Alex followed her boss, worried at the change. They walked into another quiet room as Hank began to pace. "Batman had a contingency plan known as Operation Survivor. Darkseid remains a threat, Bruce was worried about a world without Superman." Alex listened, not liking where this was going. "The Amazons discovered ways to allow Amazon interbreeding. Already Wonder Woman's sisters have pregnant wives." Alex waited, not sure where this was going. "Bruce was aware that Waller of ARGUS was planning to clone him, he beat her to it. I think he wants the next Supergirl with Cat as the mother." Alex almost recoiled into a chair. She righted herself before staring at Jonn. "He wants to use my sick sister as some kind of breeder, building an army?"

"Bruce almost died, fighting Darkseid. Had he not had that belt, the Omega Beam would have destroyed him." "That doesn't give him the right to exploit my sister!" "Bruce himself is a breeder, creating the next Batmen. Already his son Tim is expecting his second child and Bruce's fourth grandchild." Alex felt sick. The original Batman was some sort of master manipulator with law enforcement in his pockets. "I have a friend called Halo. She was who I was talking to. She could help, but she is dangerous. Do you have another plan?" he asked. Alex paused. "A fake scare? Maybe claim Livewire escaped?" Jonn shook his head. "Kara and Cat Grant will both see right through it." Alex kicked herself for not having a better plan, before she picked up the phone. "Mum, it's me. I need you to call Kara. It's urgent, she has done something that only you can talk her out off. I am going to try too, but I need your help."

Cat sighed as she sat back. It was now 10 O'clock. Carter wouldn't have lunch till 12:30. So what would she say to him? Cat felt weary as she debated what to do. She wanted to tell Carter, but how could she? She could hardly tell him about Kara's blackmail, if she was going to go through it. Not to mention, he adored Kara. And so did Cat. How much of this was pride? Not to mention the fact that her mother had sent her a few not helpful texts and emails about her love life. Cat's mother was currently spending time with Melissa Etheridge, following the passing of Melissa's wife Tammy. Melissa hadn't even hit 60 yet, while Catherine Grant was 70. But their age was closer than Cat's and Kara's. If only she could get some real help. She would ask Supergirl except Supergirl was the one blackmailing her. Or was she? Until the fake Kara appeared, Cat had been at a loss to explain how Supergirl and Kara were able to do so. But the day before she hired Siobhan confirmed it. That girl hadn't been Supergirl. Cat could marry Supergirl and Kara. Another unwanted thought. Beautiful Kara on her own was one thing. But Supergirl too, who could protect Carter better than any parent. Kara, the super powered, orphaned refugee who was glorious in every way. Even as she blackmailed Cat. On the other hand, maybe she was reading into things. Maybe because she lost her parents in a fire, Kara was simply capable of extreme mood swings. Maybe the robotic act was an attempt to be professional that went haywire. Kara wearing those glasses dressed in a tiny blue suit and red skirt. Cat felt heat and a familiar tingling. She rubbed her thighs together for the umpteenth time. She wanted Kara so badly. Why was she resisting because she hadn't had the courage to act before? Should she try to talk to Kara again? But what if Kara gave her less time or a greater ultimatum? What if she didn't care? Cat slumped back into her chairs. "Damn Kara for me loving her so much! Why are you doing this to me, darling?" She noted a sudden deep smile on her intended's face. She had heard every word, somehow.

How long had she been doing this? She lost track. Longer than 35 year old Dick Grayson had been alive anyway. "Dad thinks that I'm Bruce! Classic!" It had been difficult to keep possession of the Dark Knight for so long. Even longer to keep even Superman and the League from figuring out the truth. There was of course a reason, Jonn Jonzz couldn't read Bruce Wayne's mind. She had possessed him since the beginning of his crusade. Stealing his memories and skills had been difficult. But it worked out beautifully. How else could even a gifted mind like Bruce Wayne surpass Mister Terrific or Lex Luthor? Because Allura Grael, daughter of Cat Grant and Kara Zor-El, had taken command of his body and mind. Heterosexual sex wasn't as good as lesbian sex. But she hadn't forgotten her own world. Dr Hugo Strange's death had been blamed on crime lord Rupert Thorne. 

The dangerous man would not bring an end to the Earth nor would Dabney Donovan or Paul Westfield. And soon, she would exist. Besides Bruce Wayne had an unlimited buffet of women from Talia Al Ghul to Selina Kyle. Sadly both those two had died giving birth to the Bat-children, all superior to humans, just not yet to Kryptonians. That would change when she was born. Already her father Kara's mind filled with answers. So that she would be born with the combined powers of Krypton and Daxam. Immune from lead and kryptonite. Internal access to the Green and Blue Central power batteries to shield herself from red sun radiation. And the powers of the Elemental from Grandpa Mark Grant. But despite that, Darkseid still surpassed her in might and power. For now, Uxas did. But Ally 'Allura' Gra-El was patient. Soon she like her lover Zatanna would have magic. After Zatanna bore her a daughter. 'Bruce' examined the ring. It was the fused blue-green Lantern ring. It surpassed the other rings for power, but still needed to be recharging too swiftly. It greatly irritated her. She reached for the needle. A quick jab before she destroyed it confirmed that her skin was still hard. It didn't penetrate, but the liquid melted into her skin. Fire breath came out. She grinned, the sample she got from an unsuspecting agent, it worked perfectly. The Batman shell still looked and appeared to be 40. It would keep from possibly another century. Not that Ally would need it that long. 

Eliza couldn't remember being madder. How could Alex let that beast Lord affected her sister? She knew she shouldn't have allowed Alex to stay in the DEO. She wanted her girls safe. Now Kara had been...what possessed, physically hijacked, infected by some monstrous viral rock? And she was forcing the woman who she used to watch on TV before she started Catco. Kara's feelings for Cat Grant weren't a secret. Kara openly told Eliza, she wanted to marry Cat, when she first saw her on television. This was not how she envisioned her youngest daughter's marriage and it wouldn't be. Kara rolled her eyes at the caller ID. She had no desire to be told who she could and could not marry by her foster mother. Clearly Alex was behind this. So she blocker both her and Alex. This would not happen to Kara Grant. She had waited 2 years at Catco, 3.5 years since getting her Catco Scholarship to support her Doctoral Thesis and 11 years since she first saw her on television. She remembered what she said to Eliza. She was going to be Ms Kara Grant, Princess of All Media. No matter what. "Can we talk, Kara?" asked Winn. "I am working, Mr Schott Jr." she replied. 

Winn visibly recoiled at her cold reply. "Ok, obviously..." "You did the right thing, filling out that form. I doubt Siobhan feels that way though." she interrupted, smirking. "Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked, wearily. "Cat seemed unimpressed with Siobhan's private elevator show. And she did have an HR Romantic Involvement Form filled out and signed by you." she answered, her eyes still on the screen. Winn gasped audibly at that. Kara just kept that nasty smirk. "Why? Why did you do that?" "There are rules, Winn. Siobhan broke them. I warned her not to try to take Cat from me." she responded, her eyes never leaving the monitor, her grin baring more teeth. "Kara, you need help!" She rose, causing him to back away. "I neither need help nor interference from Siobhan or you." she whispered. Her eyes glowed red, widening Winn's eyes. "Cat's mine, Winn. Don't stand between me and her or I'll stand on you!" Winn practically fell over backing away from Kara. She just beamed, getting back to her desk. Kata wondered if she should get two electric toothbrushes for Cat's cheeks of 4 for cheeks and soles. She decided 4 as she clicked the buy option. 

Siobhan screeched as she hit the pavement. "What's your problem?" she screamed at the disappearing person who knocked her to the ground. Siobhan had stepped on gum and fallen earlier, running for a taxi. Her skirt was covered in something gross like melted milkshake. She had half lifted herself when a taxi rushed past, splashing her with road water. She screamed, it was so vile. How on Earth had this happened to her? She was supposed to be on her way to a future journalist career. Instead she was a glorified secretary clinging to her job by getting a wedding ring to make a rival’s dream come true. How she hated Kara Danvers! Miserable little bitch sleeping her way to the job. Siobhan reminded herself what she had earlier thought about the trophy wife’s future as she tried again to hail a taxi.


	12. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time has arrived

12:30

With Kara off to lunch, Cat composes herself. Despite Siobhan's disheveled and dare she say it, looking like what the Cat dragged in, she had managed to get the right ring. Cat looked at both the rings, she would propose to Kara with. One was an emerald, the other a sapphire. She had briefly considered a ruby or topaz, but to her those were the colours of rage and fear. And Cat was not going to tell her soulmate she saw her that way. She held her breathe as she waited for the pickup.

"Hi sweetheart!" she began. "Hi Mum. Are you okay?" he asked. He asked this everytime she called. He was so brave, so kind, so....glorious. Unlike most gifted children, Carter knew exactly what he wanted to be. A biochemical researcher committed to medical research. Those were among the most difficult courses to get into. It would take 12 years, if he took 12 subjects instead of 8 per years. He would need PhD equivalents in archane chemistry, genetics and medicine. It was why he would be graduating at 16. He was already on a secret list at Harvard. So having an alien stepmother would suit him. And if Kara wasn't Supergirl, than it wouldn't matter. He would still have a loving, kind stepmother. Hopefully once Cat proposed, Kara would start acting more like herself. Though in truth, she loved her all the same.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. I was wondering how you would feel..." she paused to see if anyone was listening in. "If I proposed to Kara?" "You heard me, didn't you?" he replied. "Yes, but I was going to anyway, darling." She took another moment before continuing. "Would you be ok with that? I won't do if you're again.." "Do it, if you want to, Mum. Kara adores you. She makes you happy. I only want you to have whatever you need. I love you, Mum!" Cat forced herself to not well up. She dabbed at her eyes with tissues. How she loved this boy. "I am flying us to Vegas. I want to marry her today. Would that be too much of a disrup.." "Mum, I don't want to keep interrupting." Cat coild envision her child, arms crossed, resembling her. "But I don't like repeating myself either. You waited 2 years for Kara. You deserve this. I'll be ok, I'm thrilled for both of you. Please just do this, so I can relax." Cat bit back a giggle. Carter did this sometimes, act like her father. It was so sweet, it made her heart melt. "Thank you. Love you." was all she could say. "Love you too. Bye!" he declared, hanging up.

Kara Zor-El rolled her eyes as her family approached. Alex, Eliza, Clark and Jonn were all there; determined as anything. She giggled as they sat at her table. "What should we call this? The family League?" "Kara, what you're doing is wrong!" began Clark. "Your boss Bruce disagrees." countered Kara. "Bruce Wayne doesn't..." "He knows enough to risk his freedom to teach and protect you three. I hardly see what right you have to critise him, 'Director'" interrupted Kara. "We are trying to help you, young.." "I was born in 1954, you weren't born till the early 60s. So who is the young lady again?" whispered Kara. "Kara..." "Oh, just stick a knife in me and get it over with, Alex." Alex gasped at that. "Let's get something clear. I am richer than all of you and I am neither a widow nor pining over someone else, Clark! I want Cat, and whether I have a virus or not, I'm getting her. I told you I would marry her one day, Eliza and I will. Now I'm off to enjoy my lunch on peace!" she exclaimed, storming to the bathroom. Alex and Eliza ran after her, searching the empty stalls before it was plain. She had flown away. "Can you cure her?" Eliza demanded to the alien men. Clark looked anguished, while Jonn wore a pensieve expression. "Clark, talk go Bruce. He's the only one who can help now. Eliza, I know we have had our issues, but I will resolve this!" Eliza stared at the man for a moment, before nodding. "See that you do!" she declared.

"We have to do something!" whined James, kicking over a chair in frustration. "Dude, the chair deserves better! Besides, I am doing research on something. Get a load of this!" remarked Winn. James stared at the screen. It was from the infamous deep web. Heaven knows how Winn was able to access it. "Red Kryptonite?" Winn nodded. "That's what's affecting, Kara!" "That's the good news." James faced Winn who looked uncomfortable. "No cure?" asked James, worried. "Yeah, there's a cure. But we can't access it." "Why the hell not, Winn?" demanded James. "We would need a compound called 254, which only one person has and knows to manufacture. Bruce Wayne." "Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, who is also Kara's godfather!" " Bruce Wayne who Cat used to work for and can use Kara to take over Catco. Man, why would he help?" asked Winn. James paused, before exclaiming "I know who can help!"

Allura Grael checked the monitor. "Typical Clark. Got a problem, go to the genius, don't use your Kryptonian brain!" Kal-El only visited her when he needed someone to work things out for him. There was a reason Batman was considered the brains of the League. No-one else used theirs. Except her children. She had manufactured a clone comprised of the DNA of herself and Robert Queen, when a 14 year old Robert Queen was in a skiing accident. The real Robert Queen had remained in a coma, while her clone took over. Robert had 2 sons: Connor and Oliver. Connor took over the business and married a young Russian woman:Isabel Rochev; while Oliver joined ARGUS and married a blonde tech expert called Felicity Smoak. Allura knew why Clark was here. But she had already made sure Clark wouldn't find the Compound 254. Not until tomorrow. And when she was conceived, she would leave this body permanently. There was a girl she had her eye on. Detective Sara Lance of Star City was very fetching. And would soon be hers.

Despite her family and friends' lack pf support; Kara was enjoying lunch. In 3 hours, Cat would propose to her. Kara had so many fantasies to explore with her. Cat shrieked again. Kara beamed at her as she ran the nails from between her heaving breasts down to the taut belly to the quivering navel. Tears ran down Cat's beautiful face as that teeth revealing grin remained glue to her face. Kara lifted the nail, shaking it back and forth. "Admit, you've been a bad girl, Kitty!" "Yessss! Kara, I've been an awful, naughty, bad girllll! Please no more tickling!" she pleaded, the giggles still leaving her. "I think a trip to the armpit twins is required." "Kara, PLEASE!!! I'll lick your pussy so hard, even you will pass out. Pl-Pleassseee!" she whined. Kara pretended to think about it. She planted a kiss on Cat's lips, enjoying those velvety lips once again before a smirk appeared on her face. "Nope!" she replied, delighting in Cat's howls as those ninble nails explored the depths of her hollow's valleys.


	13. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update as we moved towards a conclusion

12:59

Cat watched her assistant as she moved to her desk. "She went shopping and got a new dress!" noted Cat. She had only been gone for 59 minutes. Less than the lunch hour, HR insisted Cat gave people. For once, she was glad she didn't insist on the new half-hour trend throughout the Western World. Cat had tried to distract herself. There was a motion to rename National City by its old name Chicago. Something Cat felt was entirely pointless. As Kara deposited them on her desk, Cat noticed something odd. A feather-duster could clearly be seen. Why did Kara buy a feather-duster? Was she planning on cleaning her apartment? Why not use an adjustable vacuum cleaner? Kara gave her a wink. Cat felt her heart pulsate. She knew what it was for now. She bit back a whimper. That was not something she wanted to try. Of course, maybe she could turn it against Kara? That was less unappealing. She felt her face begin to flush. She tried to keep it down, but it was unavoidable. "What are you doing to me, Kara?" she wondered. Kara grinned at Cat's reaction. She was looking forward to her honeymoon, more deeply than even she realised. This was going to be glorious.

Lucy sighed as Winn and James came back to talk to her. “I spoke to Kara, she isn’t backing down! And her mum and sister couldn’t change her mind. Can you like invalidate it based on Kara…not being in her right mind?” probed Winn. “Really? That’s all you have?” expressed an annoyed Lucy. “We’re trying, Lucy. But there isn’t a lot that can be done!” responded an angry James. Winn turned to Lucy. “How long has Cat got?” “She is giving me an hour. But…I think she’s going to cave. She…wants to marry Kara.” “What do you mean Cat wants to marry Kara?” half yelled James. “Voice down!” exclaimed Lucy. “Maybe I could get her put on the no-fly list?” expressed Winn. “What difference would that make? Kara would just fly them to Vegas!” retorted James. “What?” gasped Lucy, dropping a file unto her desk. “Because Kara is a pilot, whose sister is an FBI Agent.” Explained Winn. Winn wondered how Superman’s friend could be so careless with his revelations. Lucy seemed to accept the explanation as she got back to checking her computer. Somewhere there had to be some precedent she could use. She had to.

There was always something about Bruce Wayne that struck Clark Kent as off. His icy, cold demeanour was similar to that of his sons to some extent. But it was so pronounced, it was if the man had no joy at all in his life. Clark hated how much he had come to depend on the Dark Knight. While he did consider him a friend, he still felt on edge every time he came to see him. As if the Caped Crusader knew something that Clark could never know. There were moments, where Clark wondered if Bruce was human or not. Sometimes, Clark was convinced he was one of the Guardians or a Coluan, or some reason how he could be that knowledgeable about everything. Bruce was focused on the screen, but Clark knew that Bruce was aware of his presence. Bruce once disappeared during their conversation and Clark was unable to find him. Until Bruce taped him on the shoulder. It deeply irked him that somehow Bruce’s ninja skills allowed him to do that.

“Hello Clark.” Stated Bruce as he kept typing something. Clark couldn’t follow the schematics of whatever Bruce was inventing. Bruce was always inventing something. Something that no doubt would make life easier for the League. “Bruce, I need the cure for Red Kryptonite!” declared Clark. “No.” “Bruce, Kara really needs it!” Bruce took a moment to survey the Kryptonian. “Cat Grant knows too much. She will eventually prove to be a liability. As Kara's wife and mother of her offspring, she can be controlled." "Offsrping, Bruce???? They aren't cattle or breeding dogs, they are sentient beings!" cried Clark. "Darkseid will outlive us. We need a weapon. Kara's children shall do so. You cannot have children with Lois, but she can impregnate a female human. She has chosen Cat Grant, it suits all our purposes." calmly answered Bruce. "The antidote, Bruce. Don't make me ask..." But Clark's eyes rolled back in his head as he hit the ground. Bruce got up from the screen. The water came easily as it healed the Last son of Krypton. "You will wake up after they are in Vegas, Kal!" he whispered as he returned to the computer. He made sure that Kara wouldn't be added to the no-fly list. Allura smiled as she knew she would now be born. None could stop her.

Oliver Queen led the 52 in style. As the leader of the legendary ARGUS squad, he had made them the most formidable unit in US law enforcement. Jimmy Olsen's request was untenable though. Edmund Jones typed on the computer as Felicity nodded. She was satisfied with his work. "Supergirl has turned." Everyone spun to face the leader dubbed 'The Arrow'. "Can we help the girl?" asked his friend Deathstroke. "Wayne said not to. He has his reasons." "Wayne's a bastard, Oliver!" declared Helena Fei as her wife Shado tried to calm her down. "Second that!" agreed Deathstroke. "We can't let her fall!" declared the Black Canary, Laurel Lance. Laurel still remembered their last mission. Her sonic scream had saved her from KGBeast, but barely. She still bore scars across her waist and neck. She was pleased to have a female superbeing to look up too. Why would Wayne endanger that? "Maybr the jackass has power envy?" proposed Oliver's half-sister Arsenal. Arsenal still had anger resided from her Vertigo poisoning and the accidental death of her partner and lover Crossbow. Despite her occasional burst of murderous rage and super strength, she was in a good place with her lover Sin. "Whatever his reasoning, we still have to back Wayne's play." "She's an inspiration to all us metas, beloved!" declared Felicity Queen, codenamed Lady Hurricane due to her creation of a hurricane computer virus and the air powers she possessed. Oliver paused to consider the words of his inner circle before there was a beep. "It's Knockout!" he declared.

"Sir, we have a situation. The alien fury Knockout and her lover Scandal have been spotted near Keystone City. Oliver Queen of ARGUS is requesting backup!" exclaimed Cheng. Jonn cursed under his breath. Knockout and Scandal were two exceedingly dangerous women. They desperately needed Kara right now. "Do we have tactical teams placed there?" "No, sir." revealed Vasquez. Alex reached for the comms. "Come on, pick up!" she pleaded at the machine. Jonn already knew that Kara wouldn't answer. "Vasquez, send it anonymously to someone at the National City Tribune. We need Supergirl on this!" Hank hoped that Kara saw this. Knockout and Scandal needed to be stopped. Before many people were hurt.


	14. The return of Linda Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers Scandal, daughter of Vandal and the ominsexual ex-fury Knockout are out and about. Can an old foe bring them into the light?

Allura frowned at the unwanted interruption. This wasn't planned. She reached for her utility belt. In a matter of moments, Linda Lee was on one of the medical cots in the Cave. Allura didn't want to do this, but it was critical. Knockout and Scandal were ex-Furies. Since they fled Apokolips, they had become amongst the most dangerous enemies of the Justice League and the galaxy. Both had been Yellow Lanterns until Sinestro had dismissed them both for trying to usurp his power. When Amanda Waller tried to stop them, they wiped out both her and the Suicide Squad. Allura had plans for the one of the Squad, the mentally ill Cupid. Lesbian plans, that had been interrupted by Knockout breaking her neck. Now her son Oliver was in danger. The DNA of T'ania Jonzz, the younger daughter of the Manhunter was injected into Lee. With the combined human, Martian and Kryptonian DNA; Linda Lee would soon be Galatea. Though it was sooner than expected, her records indicated she would become Galatea in 2020. Clearly Allura had succeeded in changing things this much. She checked in on Alfred Pennyworth, who had been in status since 2007 with McGregor's Syndrome. At 93, the regeneration had restored him to a man 20 years younger. But Alfred couldn't awaken till Allura freed herself of Bruce.

Galatea awoke groggily. It was as if she had punched in the face repeatedly. Her back ached as memories flooded in. Giant white monsters truing to burn her. The car slamming into her. Supergirl forgiving her. The women all laid out, tasting them. She leapt up and swayed. It was all so dizzying as she clutched her head. She almost fell when a hand kept her upright. Her eyes flew open and she tried to bat the hand away. "Galatea!" came a cold voice. Galatea opened her eyes, to see a cold man dressed in blue and grey. She blinked, before asking "Who...who are you? I...I can speak properly again! I...who am I?" "Your name is Galatea. You were once serial killer Linda Lee, the monster Bizarro and the Martian Holocaust victim T'Ania Jonzz. Now you are Galatea. And two women threatened all that is good in Keystone City." The man paused to flick a button, showing two women senselessly destroying a jewelry store. Both had a Subway bag on their left hands. "They are your enemies. On the bed, there are clothes. Your uniform, I will let you dress."

Bruce used the belt to teleport to the lower catacombs where Kal rested under the sunlamp, the green rays surrounding the chamber. "Kara won't get the message about the furies, Kal. I have taken care of it!" she declared. She clicked a button, the screen revealing that Galatea was in the familiar black catsuit with the silver symbol of the House of El below her considerable chest. Allura was pleased. Oliver would live. She turned her attention to the Myriad weapon. "Fusion based, electroneuranium cables at the core. The coluan technology from 3 years ago. Too easy, Non!" she thought as she sent a shock-wave that permanently incapacitated the device.

Lucy checked the clock, 20 minutes till 2. She got a call from Alex Danvers, Kara's sister. She needed to meet. Lucy felt a thrill that Alex was coming. While she was engaged/dating James, she suppressed her feelings for Alex. Now she could perhaps entertain more. "We need to talk!" came that voice behind her. It sounded so young, but made Lucy's heart flutter. As if Alex's voice stayed 18, while the rest matured. And how she matured. Lucy kept her thoughts to herself as she straightened up. "How can I help you, Agent Danvers?" "Follow me!" replied the pretty, short haired brunette. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off the swaying of those perfectly pert cheeks as the swung back and forth. She wanted to have a gentle bite of each before engulfing what lay a few inches in front. Was she trimmed or shaved? So long as she could taste Alex, it didn't matter. "She's straight, get a grip. This is about Kara and Cat!" she reminded herself. They walked along the corridors as Lucy felt more tormented by Alex's beauty. "Ahem." Lucy turned red as she looked at Alex's face for the first time in what felt like an age. "My face is here. Not below my back." Lucy didn't think she could blush any harder. She had been completely caught. Sprung by those tantalizing round piles of flesh. "You're hot." Lucy could not believe she said that. "Elevator." "What?" expressed a confused Lucy. "We need to take the elevator." explained Alex. Lucy could only nod, feeling so foolish for getting sprung. The elevator door closed, shaking her out of her thoughts. As they began their journey, it stopped. Lucy was about to speak when she felt lips pressed against her. Alex tasted of raspberries. Raspberries was now Lucy's favourite flavour. Lucy grabbed those tight cheeks and hurled Alex against the elevator wall, pinching those firm globes as she devoured her neck. "Kara!" Lucy stopped, staring at Alex. "We..have to help Kara and Cat." gasped Alex. Lucy nodded, giving Alex a quick pinch, enjoying her squeak before she reactivated the elevator.

Lucy wanted to ask Alex. Did she this mean what she hoped it did? Lucy was no stranger to women. There had been Gretchen, Lana, Lori and Alexis. Each had made her happy and fulfilled. Alexis was with the British girl now. Lori was with...Mera, Mara? Gretchen and Lana were together. Could she now have Alex? Alex was flushed. She was also excited. After her secret crush on Astra, she thought she was done with dating. Somehow Lucy had gotten under her skin. From the second, that army skirt was seen, Alex had it bad. Except Astra was flirtatious. Unwanted threeways came to dominate her thoughts. She had almost done the unthinkable until Jonn talked her down. Maybe with Lucy, she could have what she needed?

Alex took Lucy's hand as they entered a room, Lucy hadn't seen before. But what shocked her more was who was inside. Winn was working on computers close to Agent Vasquez. Agent Chen was talking to an older woman as they examined a glowing red rock. While Hank Henshaw of the DEO was talking animatedly with her ex. All eyes fell upon the two as they entered the room, the older blonde woman watching them closely. "No doubt, this surprises you, Major." began Hank. "The DEO is working with my colleagues at Catco. Yes, this is a shock. What's going on?" "What you are about to learn doesn't leave this room. Agent Vasquez and Agent Chen have been given the clearance to learn this secret." explained Hank. "What secret?" expressed Lucy more confused than ever. "My sister Kara Danvers...is Supergirl." "Kara....Kara Danvers is Sup...of course, she is! God, it's so obvious, I can't believe she kept it hidden for so long!" gasped Lucy.

"My sister isn't good at keeping secrets. But Lucy...Kara's sick." explained Alex. "Sick? But she's Supergirl for heaven's sake! How can..." "My daughter told you that my youngest is sick! Why are you arguing?" demanded the older blonde woman. "Mum, its ok!" responded Alex. Lucy felt her stomach bottom out. The girl she just made out with, had just introduced her to her mother. After a perceived insult to her youngest. "Ms Danvers...""Dr Danvers! And why...Alex, why is she wearing your lipstick on top of her own?" Alex's red face was worth a thousand words. Lucy was about to stammer at Eliza's anger, before Hank mercifully interrupted. "We have a situation in Keystone City. Two ex-bodyguards of the alien warlord Uxas better known as Darkseid have been spotted, causing chaos. We need Supergirl to assist." Despite his calm expression, Lucy got a cold, penetratingly icy glare from the Director. This was nerve-wracking indeed.

Oliver Queen had seen many battles. More than he ever wished to remember. But this was different. The blacksuited woman barrelled into the two Furies, knocking them to the ground. Before either could counterattack, both were flying from super-breath. Knockout got up first, moving her lover out of the way and launching a blow at the stomach of the black clad adversary. But the punch went through her, before the blonde girl got behind her and elbowed her in the head. Scandal charged at the girl, trying to strike her with her green, glowing sabres. Amazingly the kryptonite knives shattered against her. The blonde beamed before an extended right fist slammed into the brunette's nose. Scandal joined Knockout in the land of the unconscious. "All is well, soldiers of Argus. Galatea is here to save the day!" cried the golden haired woman before a flick of a black blur appeared. It was swiftly replaced by air. And naught else. "Arrow...was that Supergirl? The gitl doesn't act like her." asked an observing Deathstrike. "Doubtful. She said her name was Galatea. Better round them up and explained this in our report. Somehow." Oliver Queen had seen many battles. But this was new.

Cat Grant starred at the screen, disbelieving. Before the footage following the battle went black, the girl who Cat was convinced was Bizarro, took out the aliens. And her name was Galatea. A gentle squeeze reminded her that Kara was there. Beautiful Kara stared at the screen with her eyes like slits. Anger that her abductor was being discussed as a hero. "I hate her, Cat!" declared Kara, glaring at the screen. "She isn't you, that's for sure." whispered back Cat. "Nor you. Another flying nympho in a tight body suit. I want to knock their teeth in!" she hissed. Cat blinked with surprise. She clearly wasn't just talking about 'Galatea'. Kara was jealous clearly, but not just of Galatea. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. This beautiful woman who was determined to marry her, was jealous and fearful that Supergirl or Galatea would steal her. Kara knew that was Bizarro. Knew it in her bones. Was this Jonn's backup plan? To make a point? For his sake, it better not be. But she had new powers, Kara was certain of it. Some of her moves were right out of the Martian playbook. The DEO wouldn't get away with this stunt, that's for sure. Kara was going to be Kara Grant. She would please, torment and tickle Cat's naked body. And woe betide anyone who stood between her and Cat. She noticed the smirk on Cat's face and knew why. "I want you Cat. I can't wait for tonight." Cat shivered, feeling that familiar need, that yearning. What time was it now? Was it time to surrender? It didn't really matter, it was time for this charade to end, once and for all. 

"Guys, you have to see this!" declared Winn. The Super Squad could only stare as Winn opened the screen, revealing Galatea taking down the aliens, single handedly. Jonn couldn't believe it. There had to be some other explanation for what he was seeing. That girl was definitely Bizarro...except she felt like...no, he shook his head. T'ania was gone. He would never hear her laugh. Or play with Bel or D'Kay or her big sister K'hymm. His babies couldn't come back. Except Galatea had Martian in her, somehow he knew. And he was determined to learn the truth. How the former genetically altered woman developed Martian powers? She somehow altered her density like he did. Could it be some trick from those damn Nazi Martians? Or had Lord created another clone? Or even....."Bruce!" The others looked at him, both confused and slightly concerned. "Bruce is behind this! His son Oliver was heading towards danger. Bruce did this!" he cried. He knew this was the kind of thing, Bruce Wayne would do. But how did Bruce accomplish the impossible? And more importantly, what else did the Caped Crusader have planned?


	15. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jonn's old friend help? Everybody is lesbian here!!!! Apologies for my lacklustre contributions to Red Side and Banshee. I have finally after 5 days coming with an appropriate edit. My apologies to Rtatara for bumping this up.

Halo sighed as she watched the screen. Things never changed. "Grael?" asked her lover, Paragon. "Grael." agreed Halo. "Allura's powers are great, darling! Even with our combined powers, we may not be enough." observed Paragon. Halo nodded as she checked her equipment. She still remembered what happened that day in Dakota. Uxas's soldiers attacked and caused devastation. Wally 'Static' West and his brother-in-law Barry 'Gear' Allen-West fought bravely but ultimately; there were few survivors. Halo swore to herself that she would never allow that to happen again. Halo double-checked her powerbelt. It helped when confronting a powerful enemy. Allura Grael's war against Apokolips would like end poorly. She wished she could do more to help Jonn Jones. But the marriage of the Kryptonian Kara Zorel and the Daxamite Cat Grant of the House of Grand was crucial to the future. Despite that importance, Halo would help Kara Zorel conquer her red illness. And she would help stop the murderous Non-Ur.

Paragon sighed as she watched Galatea on the screen again. There was a reason her father Mark Spivot, formally Joel Cochin, hated Kryptonians. Ever since his accident that turned him and Paragon's mother Jill into Lord Paragon and Lady Parasite, he had blamed the Kryptonians. Patty Spivot a.k.a Paragon missed her parents since they died fighting against Conduit. One day, Kenny Braveman would pay for his crimes. But the focus now was on Allura Grael. She could see her wife's dilemma. She didn't like the idea of Grael using the red illness to force her mother to become pregnant with her. But she knew also that her wife Linda never forgave herself for Dakota and needed Grael's help against Uxas. Paragon worried about what the violent, mentally ill Galatea would do next. Galatea reminded her too much of poor Trajectory. Her dangerous experiment to stop her talon like nails causing her skin to grow grey. Poor Iris West never seemed to get her act together.

The sound of a phone interrupted Jonn. His eyes focused on the number. He had been waiting for this call. "Any news?" "The arrival of Galatea this soon is dangerous. I am aware of the Kryptonians' illness, Jonn Jones. I have what I am certain is the cure. But it must be ingested, rather than injected. You will have difficulty accomplishing this." she noted. "You leave that to me. When can I get this antidote?" replied Jonn. "I will make arrangements to get it to you by 15:45." replied Linda/Halo. "We need it far earlier than that. We learnt that we have till 14:00 before something irreversible takes place." Linda Spivot nee Park paused as she considered the situation. But they needed Grael far more than Kara Zorel needed to be cure. "I am extremely sorry, Manhunter. But the earliest I can get to National City is 15:45. I wish you luck, but I miss leave now." she declared. She pressed the button close and reached for Patty. The Blonde pulled her into an embrace. "Am I a monster?" asked the young Korean-American metahuman. "You are a hero, Linda! A great hero who survived the horror of Dakota! For now we must keep fighting. Death to Uxas." "Death to Uxas!" agreed Halo, before pressing her lips against Patty.

Cat had barked off several orders, while keeping her right hand firmly gripped in Kara's. While she didn't doubt many would have noticed the closeness between them, what was surprising was that they all seemed scared of Kara. There was no smile on her beautiful face. She saw only anger in that darling expression. Cat knew she was thinking about Bizarro or Galatea as she was now. "She won't get away with this." she whispered. "Neither will Lord, when I am done with him. Count on it!" Kara hissed, her eyes glaring at the screen. She wondered for a moment what Maxwell Lord had to do with this, but it didn't matter. She noted the time on her laptop. It was 14:01. Lucy had not completed the task and Cat was relieved. She didn't want to back out. It didn't matter that it was soon or how it was happening. Kara needed her and that was all that mattered. Kara didn't notice the lead box in her left hand. She still focused hatefully on the screen.

"Hey, why don't you rest on my lap, darling?" Kara's eyes didn't leave the screen as she practically gave Cat a lap dance. Cat had to bite her lip from releasing several pentup moans. That wouldn't help now. She gently craned her neck upwards, cricking herself to gently swallow some of the soft, salty skin of Kara's neck. A few moans left Kara as her eyes closed. Cat grinned as she repeated the dose. Kara moaned louder, before turning to face Cat. "I love you, Kara." It hadn't been her plan to say it, but this was overdue. A Danvers smile lit up Kara's face. "I don't know how I will do it, but I promise you that 'Galatea'" she paused to air finger her name to Kara's giggling amusement "will not hurt you ever again. Will you follow me to the balcony?" The excitement on Kara's face was evident. Kara nodded, gently extracating herself from Cat, before lifting the gasping CEO bridal style. "This isn't following, Kara. Eeee!!!" Cat was unable to form the appropriate thought after a brief rib tickle.

Cat's eyes narrow to a smirking Kara who gently rested her on her lap. The balcony was free from prying eyes. Kara suppress a shiver that Cat noticed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" asked a concerned CEO. "I worry...about you falling. I...I've had nightmares about it. I love you, Cat. I only want to be with you." Cat lifted her young face, kissing her tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. But the tickling ends here!" Kara laughs and shakes her head. "No, tickling you stays. Forever." The slow, enunciated way she says it, removed any doubt about the featherdusters. Their use was clear. "Kara" began Cat, deflecting the tickling issue for a minute. She knelt on one knee, opening the box to reveal 2 rings, one of blue and one of green. Kara's heart leapt. "I could say something about waiting forever for you. I could take about how you changed me and made me want to be better. Or how Carter loves you like you are his real father. I could go on like that, but really you deserve better. So if you will have a crazy old woman who loves you....Kara Linda Danvers, will you marry me?" Kara rose, grinning before spinning around like a top.

Cat gasped as Supergirl beamed back, before spinning back. "Ask me again. With the full knowledge of what you are getting and...Lord may have poisoned me." Cat's eyes flashed. "He's a corpse!" she exclaimed. Kara giggled. Cat took a breathe and repeated "Kara Linda Danvers, will you marry me?" "Even though I'm Kara Zor-El and Supergirl who deceived you to keep you and Carter safe from a horrible burden of a secret?" "Zor-El, Supergirl, Danvers, to me they are the same, beaming woman who makes me complete. Who I love. So...what is your answer?" "Yes, Cat! Even though my threat was a bluff, YES!" she declared, kissing Cat tenderly. Cat drank in the warm feelings of love emanating from the beautiful alien. Thoughts of a joke came into her head and left Cat just as quickly. Finally the Cat had her puppy.

"Guys we have a situation! I just got a call from Siobhan. Cat and Kara moved to the balcony 10 minutes ago!" declared Winn. "Crap! It's 2:15! I was supposed to give Cat an out 15 minutes ago! She..she may have proposed!" squealed Lucy. Eliza glared at Lucy, a look of anger and disdain clear on the woman's face. "Mum, stop scaring my girlfriend!!! Look, they haven't officially got married. We need to somehow convince...Crap! What if Kara told Cat, she's Supergirl!" squealed Alex. A look of horror spread amongst the group. None were in any doubt that anything short of swift action, would lead to Kara's secret being exposed to the Queen of All Media. Who would use it for her own purposes as payback for the blackmail. "We have to move quickly!" declared Jonn. Alex wrapped an arm around Lucy as she lead the way. She had to help her sister from ruining what should be the best moment of her life. There was little chance that this would end in anything less than an absolute disaster.

"After our wedding Kara, I insist you get to a doctor's or whoever has the necessary skills to treat you! I will not have my wife getting sicker!" "It's not infectious and I'm fine!" protested Kara, accentuate her point with another rib tickle that made Cat squeal. "No more tickling!" exclaimed Cat. "Oh my beautiful soulmate, the tickling is just getting started." expressed a teasing Kara, wiggling her hands in front of Cat. Cat made the mistake of trying to back away. Kara's response was to pin the CEO and expose her belly. "What have we here? A ticklish tummy?" she mused. "Kara, public!!! And I'll pee!" "Not if I get your Victorias off!" sang Kara. Cat squealed as her lower half was bared to the outside world. Kara wolfwhistled at you before giving her the most devilish grin, Cat had ever seen. "It's time for tummy kissing!"

It should have been mortifying. Kara was blowing kisses on Cat's belly, driving the CEO up the wall. How it tickled! Worse, all she was wearing was a bra and a shirt beside it. Kara's superspeed had led to her bottom half feeling the wind running through her, making her even more excited. And then, the Kryptonian tongued her navel. "HAHAHAHAHAKKKKARAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Cat as the tongue did it's wicked work. Superspeed and tickling was a bad combination for the sensitive Queen of All Media. She was certain she would lose her bladder's contents, when she was abruptly in Kara's arms, clothes mysterious back on. Kara's hands gently squeezed her cheeks as her tongue massaged Cat's lips. So much sensation Cat felt light headed. Again almost as soon as Kara started it ended with Cat in Kara's lap. "The Family League are here." whispered Kara in Cat's ear.

Cat stared her puzzled, before a crew of employees and strangers entered the balcony. "Lucy, why does my sister have your lipstick on top of hers?" posed Kara. A small brunette and Lucy Lane flushed red. "Agent Monroe...you seem well." Cat had struggled to complete the sentence as she still gasped from all the tickling and kissing. "Kara, are those engagement rings?" asked an older blonde, who slightly resembled Kara. "Yes, Cat proposed to me, Ma." The older blonde blinked a little. Cat wanted to say something to her mother-in-law, but Kara chose that moment to rub her shoulders. Any attempt at doing anything but cuddle up to Kara was fruitless. "Ms Grant, you are aware that Ms Danvers..." "She knows I've been poisoned by Maxwell Lord, Hank! And that my birth name is Zorel. Surprisingly she still wants to marry me. Maybe you should spend time with that Senator who is so fond of you." interrupted Kara with a smirk. "Ms Grant, my sister is unwell. She needs medical attention. Couldn't you postpone any actions to tomorrow, when she can grant you full consent? Blackmail is not my sister's usual action." "I love your sister. Today or tomorrow, that won't change. I have already made arrangements to marry Kara today, I won't alter that. But I would like you to get that checkup, Kara, first instead of tomorrow." replied Cat.

"Who knows how long that would take? I want to marry you now." whined Kara. "Kara, if you get that virus out of your system; then you'll know without a shred of doubt, whether this would have happen without it. I know how you feel about Cat. I am legitimately happy for you, since this is what you want. But Kara, Cat wants you to be healthy. Don't you want to make her happy?" Kara's glare would have shook anyone. "That's dirty pool, Alex!" Alex smirked at her little sister. "Yeah, but that's sisterhood for you!" she remarked in response. "As opposed to you and Lucy?" That made Alex blush furiously to Kara's delight. "How long will the treatment take?" "You have to ingest it. We can get access at 15:45." responded Jonn. "No, they can meet us in Vegas! That's my best offer!" declared Kara. Cat couldn't help but giggle at Kara's tone. They were truly more alike than anyone realised. "That's funny, is it ticklish?" teased Kara, causing the CEO to squeal girlishly.

"Perhaps the federal agents and their girlfriends can leave the balcony, while the employees of Catco return to their jobs! Ma, you can wait for me on my desk. I notice cousin Kal is absent. No doubt meeting with Lord Long Ears." exclaimed Kara, sneeringly. "He has the cure." stated Jonn. "What a shock. The world's most brutal nerd has a cure in his chemistry set. What a surprise!" "He may have been responsible for the return of Bizarro, who was seen in Keystone." Kara's eyes narrowed. "If the other billionaire bastard is behind this, I'll boot the Bat to Apokolips!" she snarled. "I won't let her hurt you!" exclaimed Cat. Kara beamed, stroking the top of Cat's head, while kissing her forehead. Cat snuggled against Kara's chest. Eliza knew then, this was happening. Her baby had said she would marry Cat Grant and she would. Cat could be trusted with her daughter. Her secret was safe. "Ms Grant, it goes without saying..." "Yes, Agent Monroe. Surprisingly I don't want people to know that my wife is a superhero and lives with me and our son. Also Surprisingly that might be dangerous for us all, and we have enough danger between being the greatest superhero in the galaxy and the best reporter in the World. Besides now, I have access to a federal agency, so it works on all fronts!" Kara laughed at Jonn's reaction. As if Cat wouldn't press any advantage!


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deal with darkness and the night. Halo feels she should confront the increasingly unstable Allura Grael about her plans towards her father Supergirl and the World.

Galatea rested comfortably in the sunlamp. She looked just different enough from her father for Allura to think about a Lance Galatea sandwich. A quick check of the secret camera in Catco protected by lead casing confirmed that the marriage was taking place. Soon, she would be born. "We should speak, Grael." "What do you want, Park? Or do you prefer Halo?" Linda Park hated this, discussing matters with the mad Kryptonian-Maxdite hybrid. But it was important.

"Non-Ur of Krypton still has an army, Bruce. He has at least 24 loyal Kryptonian soldiers with him. Even you cannot defeat all of them." she observed. Bruce flicked the screen. Halo looked at Grael's machine. She wasn't sure it was what she wanted to see. "It isn't another Myriad. It is a matter disrupter. They are all gathered in one area at present. A flick of a switch and they will collapse, regardless of their anti-kryptonite radiation devices. Then they can be imprisoned." "It sounds lethal." remarked Halo. "If I wanted it, so."

Halo forced herself not to shiver. Grael was truly a terrifying force. "Will you grant the cure to Kara Zor-El now that she will mate and produce offspring?" "I know that you and your wife have it, Park." Halo did shiver now, she kept forgetting how formidable the mind of Allura Grael was. "Then let us drop all pretense, Allura Grael!" Allura clicked a button. A thin hospital bed appeared. Allura lowered herself unto the bed. Halo watched as the blonde separated from Bruce Wayne, clicking another button. The Batman cowl and all disappeared into a statis field. "It's hypersleep. Wayne and Kal-El are resting now." explained Allura.

"The threat is over and you will be born. What more is there, Grael?" Allura grinned a devillish grin. "Sara Lance of Star City." Park shook her head. "How many women will you take?" Allura's eyes grew cold as her smile faded. "As many as I wish. I am Darkness, I am the Night! I...am....BATMAN!" Halo felt terror in her veins, Grael was truly insane. "You are Batman? Not Wayne?" "I am the true Batman! Architect of vengeance, master of justice! Sworn enemy of the Joker. I am Vengeance. I am Justice. I am BATMAN!" she declared. "So you are Batman, Allura Grael. Even though you are female?" questioned Linda. "Had I not intervened then even Valley and Grayson would have briefly been so. Now Dick Grayson is my son. So are all the others. In their veins lie the Maxdite-Kryptonian blood of their father, Allura Grael, the Batman! And once I am conceived, they too will rebuild our world as hybrids!"

Linda stared at the insane Kryptonian for a minute. She hadn't even considered the genealogy of Wayne's offspring. Had Allura Grael truly disrupted time itself by creating an army of proto-Kryptonians? How much further would she take it. "Leave, Halo. Soon I, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader shall build a new World. And Uxas shall tremble!" Linda teleported away. She couldn't bear to be in Grael's presence anymore. "Linda, darling? Are you ok?" asked Patty. "Patty...Grael's insane! Even more than we realised. She isn't leaving, she is building an army of Krytonian-Maxdite hybrids. I'm frightened of what she will MMMM!" Patty cut off her soulmate with a kiss. One she desperately needed.

"We should get ready!" declared Kara. "Ready for what?" "I am talking to my fiancee 'Agent Monroe'! It's time for us to prepare for our journey to Vegas with our son!" responded the Kryptonian. "Kara, you are still sick and..." "Alex, why is Lucy's lipstick over your lips?" interrupted the Maid of Might. "We already covered that, Kara! Besides my romantic life doesn't change the fact that you have been poisoned by a substance that has lowered your ability to descern proper behaviour. If you take the antidote..." "Oh for Heaven's sake, people! I will take the damn cure in Vegas! Now can Cat and I get back to work or not?" demanded Kara.


	17. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Vegas, where all Kara's dreams can come true. I should add that when Allura speaks as Batman, she uses Conroy's voice. And Joker speaks with Hamill's.

The limousine drove the group to the new established Palmer Hilton in Vegas. Carter's excitement at the bright lights of Vegas was not tempered by the gambling ban that his mother placed on him. Kara had reluctantly agreed to ingest the cure before marrying Cat. Cat reassured her nothing would change. Lucy reminded them about the paintings, so Kara made arrangements. A phone call interrupted their thoughts. "This is Director Henshaw." "We are at the hotel in civilian garb. We must talk, Jonn Jones. Please be swift!" "Understood!" "Sir, is everything ok?" asked Alex, her head resting on Lucy's shoulder.

James Olsen glared at both Alex and Cat. He couldn't remember being less happy. His two great loves were dating women prettier than himself. Winn Schott Jr visibly relaxed here as they drove towards the hotel. It was here that he was able to pay off his student loans. Blackjack, poker, coin slots; all were easy if you knew mathematics and engineering as well as he did. And seeing Kara so happy no longer bothered him. After all Winn had Siobhan, who he called from the jet. She had been unhappy to learn of the upcoming Vegas marriage until Winn pointed out that Kara might be promoted, thus guaranteeing her the position she currently had. He was relieved when she said those magic words and surprised that he said them back. Their relationship had been physical, now it was emotional too. 

Cat cuddled herself tighter against Kara. This was happening. She was going to marry the most wonderful woman in well any worlds. A sweet, smart, succulently sexy angel who had come from the stars. Where all aliens worshiped as angels and demons in the past? Cat suspected they may have been. "The cure is waiting for us in the hotel.". "I can't wait until it becomes official, darling. Till I become Kara Grant, princess of All Media." Cat giggled at Kara's comment, getting a look from others. Cat smiled shyly at Eliza, before rolling her eyes at the others. She was marrying Supergirl. Finally, the Cat had found her puppy.

ACE Chemicals, the place of his rebirth. Of course, he couldn't remember if he had been an unsuccessful comedian or a low level thug, but what did that matter? That was then and he wasn't him. Today, Harley and Pam would make their own transformations. The two women were bound and gagged, ready to be chucked in. "Ah, the smell of chemicals at night or rather 4pm. Isn't it divine? Hahahahaha!" Pam struggled to free herself. It wouldn't end like this. She and Harley would live and the clown would pay. "Awww, Pam. Now don't be a sore loser! After all, I'm sending you back to Mother Nature. And with a friend! Hahahahaha!" Disposing of Harley was a bonus. Finally he would be free of the clingy shrink, free to be a true monster. A familiar sound followed as his minions fell wrapped in ropes. "Ah. An old friend has...who the hell are you?" he gasped. "Hello Joker!" He recoiled as he saw her, somehow he knew. Even without the mask, that voice was the same. His mortal enemy, the Batman, was a blonde woman.

Before he could speak, laser like heat escaped those eyes. Joker could see the familiar ice in those eyes, the glare of cold hatred. He was glad he never wanted to learn Batman's true identity. He could never have predicted this. "He is all yours, Bats! Destroy him. I have my real puddin'!'" declared Harley behind him as Joker turned to face her. Harley pulled out her tongue at him before grabbing Ivy and fleeing into the afternoon. "I have waited for the day of the final joke, Joker. The day I leave you a blind, deaf mute, paraplegic vegetable. The ultimate punchline, where even the lowest of criminals laugh at you as nurses drive you around in your wheelchair. That day has come!" The Joker was no coward. Fear of death was no weakness of his. But this fate, Joker realised was his true fear. Trapped and helpless, his greatness a distant memory. He reached for his cards, until he saw them. In Batman's hands. Before they were reduced to metal mache. He had no acidic flower brooch, no exploding whoopee cushion. He was on his own. A punch sent him flying, hitting the ground with an ominous thud. He tried to rise, dazed before she walked towards him. More like bore. Her cold, icy expression gave way, turning into a vicious smile. "No. No! Batman, no!!! Please!!!! AHHHHHHH!" screamed the Clown Prince of Crime, the hideous Ace of Knaves as his mortal enemy, the Caped Crusader began her work.

Halo trembled a little before she felt that steadying calm. Followed by a giggle. "Don't tickle me!" she whined. Patty just beamed at her. "It's not my fault Linda, you have ticklish sides and ribs. You'll just have to live with it. So what did you see, darling?" Halo snuggled into Paragon's warm embrace. It banished the fear. "It's Grael! She has frozen the minions and now she is attacking him. She will destroy the Joker. She is completely convinced now. She truly believes she is the Dark Knight." Patty kissed Linda's forehead, making her lover coo. Patty wished she could deprive Linda of this part of her Halo powers. The ability to sense others, an advanced form of vibeing; beyond tracking or sensing energy signatures. To feel what others were feeling. She would protect her lady love. No matter what. Grael was becoming too dangerous. Should they risk the consequences of her unbirth? First they would cure Supergirl. The rest would follow as it had to.

Lucy ran her hands through Alex's hair. The little brunette purred happily. "I love you, Alex Danvers." Lucy heard several gasps, realising that she has spoken out loud. Alex pressed herself down on her lap, the back of her head brushing against Lucy's intimate place. Lucy bit back her own gasp. A reaction would not do in these circumstances. A different hand took hers. Alex sat up, wrapping her around Lucy, her eyes pleading and vulnerable. "Take care of my daughter, Ms Lane." offered Eliza in her most maternal voice. Alex finally has someone, who she cared for, who loved her. That was enough for her. She turned to Cat, whose eyes were closed. Her youngest was devouring her neck. Both her girls had chosen well, Jeremiah would be pleased.

Happy as he was for his alien surrogate daughters, Jonn Jonzz was focused on the meeting with Halo. She was clearly scared of Bruce. Bruce Wayne referred to by Clark as the most dangerous man on Earth. More than Luthor, the Joker, more so that Ra's Al Ghul or the meta Metallo. And Clark was right. Bruce was a gifted man, there was no question of that. He was not dubbed the World's Greatest Detective for no reason. But Bruce's intellect kept growing, making all his accomplishments due to some great power he wielded. His ability to predict the future was nearing metahuman levels. His machines were approaching Coluan levels of wizardry. Brainiac couldn't even subject him to mind control. There was even a time when Bruce wielded both a green and yellow lantern rings on each of his hands without any discernible shift in personality. Not to mention his ability to recall information and speak virtually all forms of communications. And now, Bruce was planning an alien breeding program. This was truly a sign that maybe the Caped Crusader was actually a metahuman Dark Knight. And what would the Guardian of Gotham do when they cured Kara?

The hotel lobby was a long entrance with multiple desks, elevators at the far end and to their right, entry to the lower level casino. Jonn ignored the excitement of the others as he spied two young women, the taller blonde embracing the smaller Asian one from behind. In Paragon's embrace, the vulnerable Halo seemed to relax. It reminded him of happier times with his wife and daughters. "Alex, come with me!" Alex turned to kiss Lucy on the forehead. The flush took over her face after she did. Eliza nodded, it seemed that Alex finally had someone. Someone who would keep Kara and Alex's secrets. Someone who loved her. She supposed that Major Lucy Lane wasn't a bad choice for her Alex. Anymore that the tiny blonde who blushed like an innocent schoolgirl around her youngest. Her daughters had love in their lives. They were happy and free from loneliness. That was enough for Eliza.

"Ms Linda Park-Spivot, Dr Patricia Park-Spivot; allow me to introduce Dr Alexandra Danvers." "Alex." began the agent, offering her hand to each of the women. Each shook her hand in turn. "The briefcase that I am holding..." Linda paused as she looked around "will give you what you seek. A word of caution, Bruce Wayne will be displeased. There may be terrible consequences from using the contents of this briefcase." Linda thiught even a vague warning would do. "I understand." Declared Alex. "Then we must go. We are renewing our vows in St Agatha's." revealed Patty. "You have our congratulations. Let's go, Dr Danvers." Alex had a lot of questions about the sources, but decides to keep them to herself. Kara would be cured, she hoped she would be able to handle the consequences of being cured.

************

Arkham Asylum was home to monsters and mad people. George Frederickson had seen everything. Or so he thought. A white skinned, green haired body began floating down from the sky. He looked up, but saw nothing but the body being lowered. He gasped when it lay gently on the ground. Arkham's most infamous citizen rested on the floor, his chest rising and falling. But he was even more grotesque than before. There were black depths were his eyes would be. The top of his ears were mangled, black charred. His arms and legs were not in their normal position. He had scars across his exposed belly. George screamed, calling for help. Someone with alien powers or a meta or something had mangled the Joker. This was terrifying.

Kara was grateful for Ma for taking Carter. She needed some alone time with Cat before games and finally the wedding. Cat beamed at her, before showing her the vial. "Drink then make you yours!" Kara glared at the vial, using her X-Ray vision to examine it. Cat watched her spellbound. "Please don't let me lose her when she is herself!" Kara opened the vial and downed it in one go. Her eyes flashed red, before they became blue. "K-Kara?" stammered Cat. "I still love you, Cat. I will always love you. I still want to marry you. But the way, I acted! Oh God, even with the empty threa..mmm!" Cat cut off her shame driven ramble. It didn't matter. Her beloved was safe, that was all that mattered.


	18. Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ship is introduced, Allura and Sara Lance henceforth known as Allara. Please enjoy and leave comments. Note that Allura is spelt with a double l to separate her from her paternal grandmother.

There she was. The next woman. Blonde, tight and compact, luscious and at this time; she was unencumbered with a lover. That would change tonight. She knew the girl was aware of her. Let her know that the Last Daughter of Krypton and Daxam was here. And that she wanted her. Those firm, tight, round cheeks begging to be squeezed and bitten. Was she shaven or a few light curls? Allura Grael was hungry. She need juices. And those of Sara Lance would do nicely. So deliciously nicely. There was something to be said about a young Detective. And why wouldn't they work well together? After she was the World's Greatest Detective! She...IS....BATMAN!

Sara turned around to face her unknown stalker. But there was no-one in sight. She waited a while, but there was no-one there. Her hand reached for her gun...before she realised it was absent. She checked to her pockets, leaning her head down to examine the situation. Her neck was exposed for a minute, until she heard a cry in front of her. She looked up to see a blonde woman, running towards her. She was calling out, but Sarah couldn't hear her. Until she saw the glint of a gun. The woman caught up, beaming. She handed her the missing weapon, along with her wallet and Sergeant Shield. "Sorry it took me so long to catch up with you. I got distracted. I'm pleased to meet you, Detective....." Sara giggled despite herself. She felt that familiar flushed feeling as liquid began to pool between her thigh. How gorgeous was this woman? Before her eyebrows rose and Sara realised she has been staring, possibly ogling this woman. "I'm Sara. Detective Sergeant Sara Lance of the Star City Police Department." "Pleased to meet you, Detective Sergeant Sara Lance. Would you join me for a drink? To celebrate the retrieval of your things?" Sara nodded, beaming. A sexy samaritan came to her rescue.

"I still don't know your name." pointed out Sara. "Tickler!" "Don't you dare!" squealed Sara, the liquid began to stick to her thighs. She barely kept a moan at bay. Who was this gorgeous angel and what was she doing to her? She hoped she didn't smell her obvious arousal. "My name is Allura Grael. You may call me Allura. Just not Ally, I hate that 90s show." Sara smiled, Allura, what a beautiful name. "Nice to meet you, Allura." Sara replied, offering her hand. Allura took it, kissing each finger. Sara did moan this time, this lady was intoxicating. "Shall we?" Sara could barely nod as Allura linked her arm to hers as they made their way to the bar.

Sara watched the confident girl with a sort of wonder. Allura was definetely not a name you hear often. It sounded Eastern European, perhaps. She was born here as her accent revealed. And what a body she had! Sara forced not to screw it up by ogling the sensual stranger. The wide grin she noticed on the girl may have something to do with Sara's smell. She was unbelievably aroused by this woman. She wanted to sink to her skin and pet and suck her bare organ. Please her over and over, mash her face deep inside her. Squeeze that perfect, tight bum till it quivered like jello. Her legs buckled a little as she fought the desire to drop.

"Are you ok?" asked Allura, smiling gently. "God, who is she and what is she doing to me?" "Just tiree...hey!" Sara squealed as Allura lifted her into her arms. "So that you can rest those sexy legs!" she declared. Another squeak left her as Allura pinched a tender derriere, winking at girl. Sara promised her that somehow she had to be with this woman. Somehow! Allura effortlessly approached the bartender, who watch them curiously. "Lemon Squash, please. And you?" she asked Sara. "You don't want something stronger?" "No, I want to remember everything about this night." Sara had to bite her lip hard to keep from orgasming right there. "Same!" She barely was able to get her voice back as Allura found a vacant table. She rested Sara on top of her resting the policewoman on top of her. A hand slid across her bare belly, making her jump. "Ticklish?" teased Allura. "Very!" admitted Sara. "I want you tonight. Be mine!" she whispered in her ear, before laying love marks on her neck. Sara's resolve crumbled as she expressed her arousal completely. Was this really happening? A beautiful stranger finds her wallet and suddenly she's sucking on her neck, hands slowly descending from her ticklish abdomen.

"Can't wait to see where you are most ticklish? Could it be here?" whispered Allura. Those soft fingers has invaded her thongs, stroking then entering Sara's quivering body. She bucked, not caring that a virtual stranger was diddling her under the table. She spread her legs and moaned freely as the second hand began its exploration. She had never been so wet before. She needed release even on public. "Your squashes, Miss." interrupted a waitress. Allura took each glass to Sara's immense disappointment. "Thank you!" she beamed, before whispering in Sara's ear. "It seems we have found a big tickle spot to explore...at my place." Sara could have sworn she nodded with such alacrity her head almost snapped off. And then the Lawton gang appeared.

Kara had rarely felt so ravenous. Her appetite may have been partly suppressed by the red K was roaring in force. Cat sat next to her, looking at her lovingly. Carter and Eliza were deep in conversation. Jonn was eating quietly while occasionally glaring at Lucy Lane who had Alex on her lap. She and Alex were practically going for a marathon, the way they gave into their feelings. Winn was talking on the phone with Siobhan, happy as anything. James looked anything but happy. Kara couldn't bring herself to be sad. She had Cat, perfect, beautiful Cat. She also thought about what had happened before dinner.

Kara wasn't entirely sure when her hands were squeezing Cat's cheeks. Or even when the nail revealed Cat's ticklishness. She did remember giving the little CEO a burst of tickling at superspeed before she dived between those thighs. The taste...oh the taste! It was creamy and salty at the same time. And Cat was snug as her tongue and lips got to work. She knew Cat wasn't inexperienced. Kara had never, but Cat. Cat was nowhere near as loose as one would have expected. Kara had to remind herself that Cat was enjoying herself. She almost asked her if Cat had somehow re-virginised herself. Then came the scissoring. Oh, the scissoring!! While cunnilingus had dominate her fantasies with tickling and fingering following behind; she has never considered scissoring before. Mostly she may have unconsciously assumed she could damage Cat badly with her super tough organ. This proved a fallacy as her whole body had quivered as Cat rubbed herself firmly against Kara. Kara had exploded like she had never before. Cat insisted on a mouth to vagina 69 movement that Kara didn't disagree. Of course, Kara could resist making Cat squeal with a quick bum tickle. That firm, round posterior, unblemished by time and vulnerable to a quick scratch almost made Kara lose control again. Then Cat's mouth and tongue began lapping.

The sensations were dizzying. Any fear about hurting Cat was gone. No bruising, no accidental decapitation, just bucking as Cat's nimble fingers explore her own bare buttocks. Though Kara was a sensitive woman, that particular weakness was missing, though Cat didn't mind. Kara cheated a little to ensure mutual release. Her tongue massage Cat's throbbing clit, somehow able to avoid scraping against the tender pleasure point. They exploded together, the brief 1 hour quickie leading to an immediate shower courtesy of enhanced rapidity while they panted. Even the shower was defiled as they spent more time caressing each other than soaping off their collective sweat. Finally their actions led back to Kara inhaling her steak.

Jonn gasped suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. They all turned to see the source of the drama. "The Lawton Gang of Central City have been apprehended by police following a confrontation with a strange woman, identifying herself as the legendary Caped Crusader. Jack Ryder has the story." "Thank you Summer. After an identified individual left the Joker in a critical condition in Gotham City, few would have expected a mysterious female to be able to both mimic the Dark Knight, but also match the fighting style of Gotham's Guardian. The Lawton gang's leader Floyd Lawton was severely injured, while his fellow criminals were rendered unconscious. All that is known about this mysterious woman is that she was accompanied on a romantic evening by an unidentified woman. More on this story as it develops." Jonn didn't pause as he reached for his phone.

Sara just stared. She was in the Batcave. The actual batcave! An exceedingly beautiful woman took down the entire, armed Lawton Gang and declared herself to the Batman. She then took Sara and disappeared...to the Batcave!!! She watched stunned as Bruce Wayne left the strange glass chamber, Allura entered. She...he...Bruce Wayne walked towards the computer, before picking up a phone. "I am aware of the incident, Director Henshaw. Whoever this woman is, I will bring her to justice. I take it the issue with Ms Danvers has been resolved, thanks to assistance from the Spivot-Parks? I can appreciate your displeasure. Best wishes, Director." he expressed, before closing the phone down. He walked back towards the chamber. Sara wanted to say something, anything. All she could think was she was in the Batcave, picked up by a supermodel who might be the Batman. The Chamber opened and Bruce Wayne lay down. Sara gasped as Allura left Bruce Wayne's body. She clicked a button and white gas surrounded him as the chamber closed. "You have questions, Detective Lance?"

"Questions? Questions????? Of course, I have questions, Allura I....who are you?" Allura walked towards her, her eyes cold. Sara felt fear and arousal mixed inside her. Was Allura about to kill her? "I am Darkness. I am the Night. I...AM....BATMAN!" Sara nodded. What else could she do? Allura had batarangs, a giant computer, a lab, the Bat-mobile...and possessed Bruce Wayne, who was wearing a Batman suit. If she wasn't Batman, who was? "Why me?" Allura's face changed, her face looking more like the sexy woman she had been, but with considerably less certainty. "Because I want you. Sara....you saw me. You knew who I was. You knew deep down that I am Vengeance, I am Justice, I...AM...BATMAN!" Sara watched her carefully. Allura clearly had a severe form of Dissociative identity disorder. Sara had doubted such a diagnosis was anything but a Hollywood invention. But the way her eyes changed, made her wonder. "How did it happen? I mean how did you become Batman?" she asked. "I was chosen." she answered. Sara waited for more, knowing this was difficult.

"The mantle isn't that of a person. The mantle is a force, it chose me to succeed Wayne. It knew that I was the right choice. I met every objective, passed every test!" she explained. "So the Batman...force chose you?" "It did, Sara. I was worthy. After my family was killed by the murderous Fury Granny Goodness and her Furies; I alone survived. My Father Kara died after using her Kryptonian strength to destroy Granny." Allura paused, wincing noticeably. Despite herself, Sara wrapped her arms around Allura. "My mother Cat shot an explosive blast that left a burning hole in Granny's sister Bernadeth, while exploding Bernadeth's wife Lashina. But she wasn't prepared for Malice Vundabar who used her sonic powers to end her. My brother Adam took down Mad Harriet and another fury called Stompa, but he couldn't stop Bloody Mary. I almost died at the hands of Wunda, but my youngest older brother Carter saved me. Outnumbered by Volcana, Wunda, Artemiz, Speed Queen, Giganta and Devastation; he tried to protect me and my younger siblings. One after another, I watched them all die. Before he fell, my brother was able to create an energy vortex and moved me and my dead siblings to safety. When I flew back, there was nothing left. I lost them all. More attacks kept coming in the next 2 years until I escaped Earth before its destruction. I was the sole survivor. But I kept myself alive, remembering always who I was. I am Darkness. I am the Night. I....AM....BATMAN!" Sara pressed her lips against the young woman. So much pain, so much loss than somehow Sara knew was real. She would help this mentally ill stranger, Allura Grael. She needed it. And Sara would give it to her.


	19. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day After the Wedding, Jonn, Kara and Allura discuss what is coming.

Jonn Jones stared at his earl grey. He wasn't sure why he ordered it. It was sugary sweet in a way, he didn't like. It was the day after Cat and Kara had declared their love in formal, Earth fashion. Clark couldn't remember what had happened between he and Bruce when he wandered through the hotel in his groomsman suit. Kara had made clear her intention to go ahead with the marriage to Cat. So they had all gathered for the official ceremony. And with that, Kara Supergirl Danvers was Kara Supergirl Grant, pending official name change. And Jonn thought about the name change of Bizarro...now Galatea, who was still out there. And Bruce was Bruce, hunting down the young, female imposter.

The Kryptonian menace of Non was also on Jonn's mind. What if Galatea signed up with them? He sighed, shaking his head as he tried to remove such thoughts from his mind. He checked his watch. 09:00 and no sign of anyone. Clark was no doubt apologising to Lois for her missing Cat's wedding. Alex and Lucy were doing everything a father dreaded, their daughter doing. So no doubt were Kara and Cat. Eliza and Carter were discussing science, while Winn and James were in separate rooms. That just left him, contemplating this absurdity.

"Danvers' daughters are happy. You have accomplished a great deal, Director." He lifted his head to see Linda Park-Spivot staring back at him, hands wrapped around her waist. Her blonde bride was sitting back in the chair, looking protective. "Is there something, I must know, Halo?" "She has been conceived." The cryptic response from Linda Park-Spivot made him wonder what else she had been hiding. "The girl who took Detective Sara Lance is from a future that no longer exists. She used vibrational gauntlets and a temporal absorber to separate her future from the past. This way, she could exist as a possible time remnant. I do not know how many years it took her or how these devices succeeeded. But she is insane. And she believes she is the real Batman...because she has possessed Bruce Wayne for 40 years. Be wary, Director."

Hank Henshaw tried to process this. Time remnants were the method that allow people's past selves to separate from their futures. Without remnants, the death of their past selves would destroy them. They would use time travel to create two of them, making their future selves as a time remnant. But how could she know so much about the future, things that happened before her birth? And she was Bruce, access to that wealth, memories, skills. It couldn't be possible except it explained so much. He knew that he desperately needed to talk to the others. Between the Red K, Galatea, Furies and now this; Bruce had to explain himself. Or herself as it were.

Kara smiled as she stroked and gently scratched the firm muscle on top of her. Cat giggled, wiggling her vulnerable ticklish bottom as the sensations woke her. "Hmm..Interesting." Cat rose an eyebrow at her. "So the tickle kink, isn't just a Red K invention?" Kara shook her head. "No, somehow the thought of making you giggle and squeal makes me react...inappropriately." "Are you sure that you got all the Red K out of your system?" Kara simply smirked, gently running her nails across Cat's sensitive rear. Cat just shrieked, wriggling desperately as Kara chuckled, enjoying the sounds of her pretty wife's' laughter.

Sara Lance just stared at her. This beautiful girl who was the Batman. She was still in the Batcave. She was naked, where her phone was she didn't know. But even in sleep, Allura seemed troubled. What did she dream of? What was in her mind? "You made a commitment Allura Grael!" "I know but this was before Sara and..." "There is no AND! You made your choice long ago. And so it is. Lance will bear your daughter and fall as did all those women." "NO! Please don't take her!" "You are VENGEANCE! You are the night! You...ARE...BATMAN!" "NOOO! Don't take Sara!!!!" screamed Allura as she awoke. "Allura! You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Allura took a moment to check Sara. She wasn't pregnant, so there was still time. "I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I...am...Batman!!!! I don't succumb to my nightmares!" Sara noted that look in Allura's eyes. It was so different to the real Allura. This bipolar, schizophrenic, dissociative whatever it was, was getting worse. "You said don't take Sara. Did you mean me?" she asked. "It was only a dream. A meaningless series of images, nothing more. I am Justice! I am Darkness! I m...am...Batman!" "Talk to me!" pleaded Sara. Allura's eyes changed and for a minute, Sara thought she reached her. Allura moved forward and kissed her. Sara kissed back happily before Allura pulled away. "Happiness is for other people. I cannot. For I am Justice. I am Vengeance. I...am...Batman!"


	20. Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the Man of Steel deal with the truth about the Caped Crusader?

"And that is the truth about Bruce." Clark took time to understand it all. It seemed so surreal. Clark had always assumed Bruce had the meta-human gene and the trauma of his parents' death gave him super-intelligence. At least, something more than he never knew the true Bruce Wayne. But is explained a lot too. Bruce spoke over 100 languages, knew over 60 different forms of martial arts and built machines at Coluan level. He outsmarted Brainiac Prime, Darkseid and Luthor with ease. Mister Terrific described him as the universe's smartest being. And he was behind Galatea. Except it wasn't Bruce Wayne, it was a time travelling Kryptonian with access to Bruce's mind. A combination that was terrifying in the extreme. Long ago he feared Bruce becoming another Luthor. By destroying the Joker, Allura may have begun such a journey. What else had she done? "Bruce is Kara's daughter! It makes sense and yet..."

"It feels inconceivable. I know. We worked for her for so many years. Zatanna broke up with her wisely. But think how many women died giving birth to Bruce's babies? Babies who have had their own. Will they now have Kryptonian abilities also?" Clark stared at Jonn, his reverie broken. "And now he...she has a new woman?" "It appears so." Clark shook his head, trying to clear it all. "We can't keep this from Kara! She can bring her child back from the beyond. Jonn, this is one secret we can't keep!" "And what happens to Cat Grant, unquestionably the biological mother? Will she die too in childbirth? If she aborts the baby, what then? Temporal fold, temporal disintegration? Remember what happened with Hal? The multiverse is fragile! And with an inter-dimensional speedster on his way, it will only get worse!" warned Jonn. Clark clutched his head as if he could somehow contain the contagion from escaping into the world.

"Identities are one thing. Cat loves Kara and Kara kept it from her for reasons other than her protection, which Cat doesn't truly need. But this is family, Jonn! You are essentially the closest equivalent of Uncle Zor to Kara. You have to decide whether the cost is worth it. But Kara and Cat wouldn't choose abortion. I know that much!" "Except Cat could die birthing a Kryptonian baby!" whispered Jonn. A quick glance revealed no-one had been listening. "I can read minds, Clark." Clark knew that of course. But that lead to so many questions. Had he actually seen Bruce injured? He suddenly couldn't remember. And Bruce's ability to disappear in a way that even Clark's hearing could not detect, made sense. Super-speed was Allura's method of disappearing. He felt queasy. Allura had easily defeated him without so much as getting off the chair. Except she had, using super-speed far greater than his own. What else had she done? "She had a plan for Non!" he began. Jonn nodded, waiting for the last son of El to speak.

"It is done!" Sara watched Allura, beautiful and bare, as she stared at the screen. Green light surrounded fallen men. "Terrorists have fallen. Arrangements have been made. They will be collected soon. They and their Myriad weapon." Sara didn't know if Allura was talking to her or herself, so she walked over to the Kryptonian. Allura was typing something, clearly in full Batman mode. Sara wanted Allura back. The real one, not the Dark Knight. She determined that though she didn't know her, she didn't care. She wanted to know her, to...love her. She wanted this beautiful girl all to herself. Sara moved next to the Uncaped Crusader, stretching and bending over, trying to seduce her with her nubile, naked form. Allura just kept on with her current activities. Sara lowered herself unto Allura's lap, using her fingers to tease her while she nuzzled her neck. Allura moaned but her eyes and attention were glued to the screen. "I love you." she whispered. Allura shook, but managed to stay focused. Sara knew an opening existed. It was time to open it. "Can this wait, Allura? I'm all yours! You can do whatever you want to me." Allura glistened, a few more moans and shakes as she tried to focus in the screen. "I could use a massage." she whispered into the Kryptonian's neck. "Richard is coming." Allura gasped. Sara lifted her face to Allura, puzzled. "My son Richard is coming. It is time to put my true face on!" "Or let him see his father without it. Without the Wayne skin. His true father, Allura Grael, the Batman."

Kara beamed her brightest smile. "How good was her life now?' "I an torn, Kara." Kara beamed at the woman on top of her. Somehow it made sense thay Cat woild be on top despite everything. "About staying in bed or seeing Carter?" Cat beamed back at her. "You still know what I want!" she noted. Kara nodded, a smirk on her face. "I had a dream where you had super powers. It doesn't matter to me, I just want you forever. But if I can get them, would you want them?" asked Kara. Cat looked at, unable to contain her surprise. "So if I say yes, I could fly?" "I would say so." Cat took a momebt to ponder it. Kara was content to torment Cat's rump to the little blonde's shrieking horror. "I don't think I will ever get tired, hearing you laugh for me! Just wait until I get the bristly toothbrushes out!"


	21. The new Kryptonians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard 'Dick' Grayson comes to confront his father. What he learns is far more astonishing.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson walked through the familiar halls of Wayne Manor. Except he hadn't got there naturally. He flew and not by holding Kori's hand or his daughter Mari's. On his own without a plane. He felt a strange pulsating strength through him a few hours earlier and now he could fly. Kori had no answer for it. But Bruce would. Bruce Wayne, his biological father. Tim had called him saying that he was different too. Dick knew he had to sort it out. He looked around, almost screaming as light poured through his eyes. Images, hundred of image, unfiltered burned into his brain. He almost fell, trying to find his way around. "You are here." Dick turned around, expecting to be greeted by his cold-hearted mentor. Instead a young blonde woman stood before him, the suit on her. Her eyes, those eyes, Dick would recognised anywhere. And the voice was unmistakable. "B-Bruce?" "Hello, my son." Dick blinked a few times, Bruce had never openly called him his son before. "Why are here you, Nightwing?" "Something's wrong with me!!!" "You are acting like a child, Nightwing! There is nothing wrong with you. Anymore than with Jason, Tim, Oliver, Damien, Terry, Alex, Helena and Carrie. You are who you were always meant to be. You are a New Kryptonian."

Dick stared at her for a minute. That expression was Bruce's. The same, cold, icy, joyless face more glacial than stoic. It couldn't be true. Except Bruce would not lie about this. "I see your confusion. Follow me." she declared. "This is surreal! How on Earth can Bruce be a girl? Could it be Circe or is this a punishment from Zatanna after their breakup? Why won't he ever tell me anything?" Dick felt his usual level of frustration when Bruce just expected him to follow. Like he was still the Boy Wonder. Or Dude Wonder as he once suggested when he was 14. It didn't matter what happened because this was what Bruce Wayne was like. He swallowed his frustration. He needed to know the truth, no matter what happened. "I assume Mari is stronger as well. That is satisfactory." Dick almost exploded then and there. "You knew something would happen to my daughter????" Those cold eyes bore down on him. Dick would not cave. Not today. "Why wouldn't she? She is a Tamaranian of Kryptonian heritage." Dick couldn't believe the cold way she spoke about her own granddaughter. Anger grew inside him and he found he couldn't keep it at bay any longer. A few moments later, he hit the ground with a thud. "Follow me, boy." stated that familiar voice.

Dick swallowed his anger and followed her. Mari was depending on him. He had to discover answers that had eluded him for years. The hallway, the entrance, this building were familiar, yet so different now. Everything felt more...alive as he was re-experiencing it all but more keenly then ever. The smell of wax and lemon was poignant. The surface seemed cleaner, free of dust and pollen. It felt harder, but not painfully so. He could hear creaks that sounded both small and like cavern like echos. He was starting to struggle as the wall gave way. He was immersed in darkness, but he could see. He felt heat in his eyes and closed them through fear of burning the cave down. He walked on, hearing sound after sound. "Open your eyes, boy!" Despite his rage, he released them. How he wanted to deal more violently with Bruce! Boy, kid, child were all the insults he grew up with. His mother, stepfather and first siblings were much kinder. He finally saw the cave, gasping as Bruce floated over to the computer, where a pantyclad blonde was waiting. Bruce took the girl in her arms, squeazing her barely protected rear as they shared a romatic embrace. Dick looked away, unwilling to see such a private moment. It stilled galled him, he wondered if his mentor-father would ever share the full truth with him for once.

"Come here, my son!" Dick flew towards his female father who pointed at a body in statis. Dick gasped when he recognised Bruce Wayne. "This was not a body swap, Nightwing. I have been possessing Bruce Wayne for over 40 years!" Dick stared his mentor, tryibg to figure out what she meant. If it was true, then that meant..."It means exactly what you think. Bruce Wayne did not seduce your mother. I am the progenitor of all of you. And now, all is as it should be." Dick tried to think of something, anything to say. But his voice was lost. He still had no idea of what was happening.

"You believe that there are 52 Multiverses that we can access. There are in fact 52,000 at present. The one plave that is independant of all of those is the Fourth World. Split between two competiting rulers: Highfather and Darkseid. Darkseid, the ancient enemy has Avatars or human versions of himself. The most notable is Savitar, a time remnant of the speedster known as the Flash."

Dick stared at his female father as she continued. "My future saw countless destroyed. So a plan was needed. I recalled that Grayven, Kalibak and Desaad had human victims to possess. So I listened to the ancient force and decided to take over the body of Wayne. With time and knowledge of countless past events, the rest was simple. As is the counterattack. It took time to secure it all. Now I have been able to extract victory without Uxas being able to fight back. Through the solar system, I have planted something new. A new race of Kryptonians through my children and through the codexs of Daxam, Earth, Krypton and Mars. Soon Galatea will be the beginning of a new breed, my son. And Darkseid's annihilation plan will fail!"


	22. Jonn and Clark to the reacue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write this 2 and a half months ago. Please enjoy as Jonn and Clark speed off to confront Allura.

Jonn and Clark took off towards Gotham City. It was still strange for Jonn to be here in his original form. "What do we say to Kara's child?" Jonn's analytical mind began considering all the possibilities. In truth, he planned to direct the conversation towards Galatea. "We will talk to her, Superman, about many things. Especially her Bizarro."

Dick was still processing the little that his father had told him. His father was Allura Grael, who was a future Kryptonian. She had possessed Bruce Wayne for 40 years. The future was chaos. And her plans involve the death of Darkseid. "Three human beings were possessed by Darkseid's two sons and chief minion. Their names are Dabney, Westfield and Hugo Strange. All were associated with Lillian Luthor's Cadmus Project. All three are no longer a threat. Nor is Lillian Luthor." "Bruce, what do you mean by that?" Allura's eyes shone red.

"The Bat permitted me to do what was necessary. Arrange for their deaths, by putting them in lethal situations. The murderors were then dealt with and all that remained was to frame other more powerful criminals. This way, justice can be achieved cleanly. As for Lena Luthor, she is on Rimbor. She made the mistake on testing on a Rimborian crime lord. Now he is testing on her for many things." "What do you mean 'the Bat', Bruce? You are the Batman, aren't you?" Allura's eyes still shone red, only darker. Allura's woman still clung to her, trying to calm her down. "I AM DARKNESS! I...AM THE NIGHT! I....AM....BATMAN!" 

Dick forced himself to stay still. He always hated it when Bruce did that. Except Allura wasn't the real Bruce, even if she was his father. "The Bat is a force of nature. It chose me like it chose Bruce Wayne. It guided me to the future. Soon, Zatanna shall bear my child and shall join those who fell in its service. The Bat demands the return of our people. So it shall be. I AM JUSTICE! I AM VENGEANCE! I...AM....BATMAN!" Dick couldn't suppress the shudder now. His father was insane, developed some terrible PTSD as a result of the some horrible future events and now honestly believed that she was two beings in one. Dissociative identity disorder happened as a result of trauma. Just like Harvey Dent.

"Allura, please come back to me!" Dick watched the red eyes change back. "Her DID from PTSD has a physical consequence." he noted to himself. Sara Lance sat on her lap. "Now you know." she explained to Dick. "Now you two do as well!" added Allura as Clark and Jonn landed behind Dick. "Allura Grael, whatever you are planning, cease this!" demanded Jonn. Allura gently placed Sara on her seat, before turning towards them. "I know what I do, Jonn Jonzz! You and Kal-El cannot stop me! I AM DARKNESS! I...AM THE NIGHT! I.....AM....BATMAN!" she roared!

Sorry, Supercat resumes in November :)


	23. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman, Allura Grael has confrontations with Jonn, Clark, Dick and finally Kara herself

It was so fast, none of them could move. Jonn and Dick were floating unconscious. "It's like the plot of some bad movie or poorly written fanfiction!" thought Clark. Jonn and Dick were now resting in chambers similar to Wayne. It was just him and Allura now. Allura's girlfriend, the detective, was trying to reason with her. Clark had managed to help himself off the floor. This was something he had feared for years.

The Batman surrendering to the Dark, becoming worse than even Lex, once his best friend. And now with a plethora of powers even Clark didn't have. The Batman was said to have mastered 127 fighting styles. Clark could barely claim to have learnt 3, let alone mastered 127. On neutral territory, powers near equal, Bruce wasn't going to lose. Except this was someone even smarter than Bruce. It was going to get very ugly.

"You want more combat, cousin?" challenged Allura. Clark was about to respond when she returned. Galatea, the Martian-Kryptonian hybrid. "The mission was successful, O Master Batman! I approached Lena Luthor. She will help us." "Excellent work, Galatea. Take my beloved to Base 81. I have work to do." "Ally, wait! Don't..hey, let me go!!! ALLLYYY!" cried Sara as she was sped away. A punch sent Clark hitting the ground. "Sara shall be safe, Superman! All that remains is a duel between us!"

Clark hit the ground with a thud. The Desert of Arizona was the ideal place dor a fight. But without Jonn, Dick or Kara; victory seemed remote. Superman rubbed the blood from his lip. He kbew what he had to do. Heat vision. It was his dangerous weapon. He hated this, but he needed to stop her. But the striking to her leg led to her glowing. He paused, confused before eyes widened. Like Parasite, it was making her stronger!

A blast of energy from her belly causing him to be hurled backwards. His arms and legs were extended as if he had been kicked in the abdomen. He landed on his back, before rolling a few times. He felt the ground strike his head. "Up." commanded Allura. "Allura, we are family!" "Then yield! My mother doesn't share your mothers' name nor do our fathers. So yield or I will make you!"

"Why am I doing this? It makes no sense!" Clark pondered as he bounced against the desert. A hole opened up underneath him. His flying powers kept him aloft, before the ground seized his legs with a fist. The Earth glowed green as Clark quickly lost conciousness. Allura sighed as she held her hands aloft. Water drained the clouds as it healed Clark from his wounds. "A quick workout is best. Time to rest, Kal!" Clark's lack of fight was disappointing. She doubted Darkseid or Starro would be so easy. Not as easy as creating an energy portal. "The cave was so quiet!" she noted as she left the portal from Arizona. Allura flexed herself as she deposited Kal back in the resting chambers. She clicked a button as Dick awoke. "Clark? Jonn? What happened to...."

"They are resting, my son. It was necessary for the future! Now follow me!" "What did you do to me?" "I used the rays I set up in the cave to put you to sleep. Both you and the Martian rested. My abilities easily bested Kal-El as they did before. Soon Bruce Wayne shall awaken and resume his role at Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile, we have work to do! The future demands it!"

"Bruce, where is the detective?" "Our focus now is Zatanna!" Dick felt concern. What did Bruce want with his ex? Allura was flying though and Dick struggled to keep up. "Faster, my son!!! I don't want to wait!" The humiliation propelled the ex-circus performer to push himself further. He could feel the air, whistling through his hair. But it couldn't compare to Allura who was still at least 20 feet or 6 metres ahead. He could see what little strain, this speed caused her. How fast was she? Once again Bruce could do something, Dick couldn't match. Bruce was always pushing him. Why could he ever measure up? A large mansion appeared ahead as Allura effortlessly landed. She moved so easily that Dick almost failed to notice the machines on the ground. When had Bruce arrested them and how? But he knew the answer as she moved effortlessly down stairs as statues and robots couldn't impeded her. "Zatanna's safety protocols can't match Bruce!" he realised.

He barely had time to ponder this before he found himself before Zatanna. She was heavily pregnant, looking very weary. "Zatanna." Zatanna rose her exhausted head. Dick remembered why he had crushed on her so much before he met Kori. Even now, she still looked like a beautiful 25 year old, only very much with child. "Hello Bruce." she replied, slightly in pain. "I see our daughter is coming on nicely. Have the doctors given you a date?" Zatanna winced as Dick balled his fists. Bruce was also Bruce, whether Allura Grael or not. "A months time, but I won't live to see the baby grow up. Will I, Allura Grael?" "You have spoken to Halo." Zatanna shook her head. "So she was able to leave you a message." Zatanna nodded. "So after I bear your Kryptonian baby, what's next?" "She shall play her part in the future. Through me, a new Krypton shall rise. And you shall be remembered, Zatanna!" Zatanna lowered her head. "And Detective Lance? How many of your children shall she bear?" Allura remained steady, but Dick noticed a small shudder. "She isn't a complete, emotionless machine!" he was surprised to learn. "That had yet to be decided. It would be best for you to relocate to Wayne Manor for now." "Then gently take me there. I have no desire to leave, but for our child's sake, I shall." Dick had never heard Zatanna speak like this except during spell casting. Then everything felt hazy. It was like he was under assault. He tried to foght, but if was no avail.

"We are here, my son." Dick's vision returned as he found himself in what look like a government facility. "Area 81." explained Allura. Dick looked for Zatanna. He saw her resting comfortably in another of those chambers. "Your sister shall receive electricity and sunlight to stay strong!" "What about Zatanna?" "Her DNA shall be used to create new soldiers. Already a few more former paramours have contributed to the program." Dick felt rage bursting through him. "They aren't test subjects, Bruce!" he roared. Energy, fire, laser beams. It was if his body wanted to punish Bruce itself. But blow after blow failed before a uppercut to the chin ended things. "You need more training, boy! That I shall provide later. Your family awaits in Room 13." Allura disappeared in a swirling circle of light.

Dick quickly checked on Zatanna. She was allright. He knew he needed to find his family, so he rushed out. Room 13 was literally the door, next door. He peactically flew there, to be greeted by his siblings and his wife and daughter. He embraced Kori and Mari, pleased to him there. "Grayson, what the hell is going on?" demanded Oliver. Dick paused before addressing everyone. "Our biological father Bruce Wayne is a shape-shifting Kryptonian woman. And he has plans for us. That's about as much as I can divulge right now." The others stared in him, clearly wanted to dispute the truth. But it dawned on all of them, there was no other answer. "What now, Daddy?" asked Mari. Dick pulled his daughter tight to him before replying "Only your Grandfather Bruce knows now."

"Are you ok, Grandma Eliza?" Eliza didn't think she could ever stop being glad to hear that. Grandma Eliza. Carter had welcomed her, almost immediately. He was another positive change, despite all this. "I am fine, honey. Just thinking." "Are you worried about Clark and Grandpa Jonn?" he asked. Grandpa Jonn. Carter Grant truly is a great, young man. "Yes. It's been a day since we saw them." "And the newlyweds have only stopped to give us a long hug and back to their activities. If it was possible, I would expect Ma to get Mum pregnant multiple times over the way they have been acting! And Lucy to get Aunt Alex pregnant too." "Carter!!!" gasped Eliza. Carter just gave her an impish grin.

"The boy isn't wrong." Eliza moved in front of Carter protectively only to gasp. She and Carter collided in their attempt to defend the other. "We mean you no harm." declared the small Asian woman, the arm of a taller blonde wrapped around her. "I am a friend of your adopted grandfather Hank 'Jonn Jonzz' Henshaw. He and your uncle Clark are imprisoned, young Master Grant." she explained. "By who?" squealed Carter, holding Eliza tightly. Eliza held the boy to her, this was very unwelcome news.

"They are being held in New Mexico. Here is the address, Dr Danvers. I suggest that your youngest daughter heads there. Good luck!" she declared as she disappeared with the blonde. "I guess that ends things with their activities!" sighed Eliza as she kept the boy to her. Unwelcome news indeed. Eliza considered what could have happen to them. They went downstairs for a late dinner. That was the last time they were seen. What could have happened since then? "They will ok, Grandma Eliza! I know it!" Eliza smiled at the boy. He truly was a godsend. She took a moment before knocking. There was a few scrambles and a sweaty Kara made an appearance. Her face was red, but her smile bright. "Kara, prepare Cat. We have....bad news!"

Kara nodded, speeding towards the bedroom. Carter and Eliza shared a look. They didn't want to know what was transpiring in there. Eliza took out of her phone, taking time to think as she scrolled for Alex's contact details. She decided to send a simple text. "Family trouble, come to Kara and Cat's room, ASAP!" Carter just squeezed Eliza's hand. There was not much else that could be done. Eliza tried to stay calm. While she and Jonn hadn't always agreed, knowing the truth now, knowing that he wasn't Hank Henshaw had brought an understanding. And Clark had been a friend for so long, had given her Kara. She hoped they would be ok. She hated the idea; that they could be in such peril. But as her phone beeped, she swore to herself to be strong. For her family, who needed her more than ever.

Kara held Cat and Carter as she read the address again. "I have called the DEO. They are ready to storm the place. It will be ok, Kara!" reassured Alex as Kara stared at the address again. "They took 2 members of our family during my honeymoon. Wayne and that Bizarro....Jonn and Clark; I was so mean to them and now...." Cat pressed her lips to the quivering Kryptonian. "Now you go Bat Hunting for my former boss. Our honeymoon is only delayed, Darling. Show him no mercy!!!" Kara just held her wife and son close. The Bat would soon be headed to Pluto!

************

Kara looked around, unnerved by the fact the DEO weren't there. In a blink of an eye, it all went wrong. They had all entered together, the building was completed abandoned. Since it was lead-lined, she saw nothing. They all went looking, before she heard Vazquez. She sped back to where she heard her, but somehow they were separated. She looked around, calling for Alex before she wound up here. "Hello, Kara Zor-El!" Kara reacted on instinct. She punched without thinking; only to hit the ground, her lips swelling. Since when could Wayne strike a Kryptonian that hard. "Disappointing." Kara rose unsteadily, staring in astonishment. Bruce Wayne's voice was coming from a young woman.

But those familiar icy eyes were those of the Batman. She had seen them before. "Who are you?" she demanded, was Wayne cursed somehow. "I AM DARKNESS. I...AM THE NIGHT! I.....AM....BATMAN!" Kara couldn't repress a shiver. This wasn't possible. She got into a crouching position, only to careen to the ground. The kick had caused blood to leave her nose. "Poor technique." Kara prayed Alex could hear her, but all she heard was static. Heat vision should have burnt the woman's arm. Instead energy left her abdomen and Kara flew backwards. She rolled backwards to her feet, panting badly. How strong was this woman? "Do you yield?" "Where are you from?" Kara bellowed in reply. "I hail from DARKNESS! FROM VENGEANCE!!! I.....AM....BATMAN!!!" "Ok, 'Batman'! Where are Jonn Jones and Superman?"

Kara recived this icy reply "With Bruce Wayne. This doesn't concern them." Kara didn't like the sound of this at all. "What do you want with them?" "I WANT JUSTICE! I WANT VENGEANCE!!! I....AM.....BATMAN!" Kara recoiled as her legs went down. The batarang had kryptonite on it. "Yield, Kara Zorel of Krypton. Yield before the NIGHT, before JUSTICE, yield....before....BATMAN!!!!" "I get it, you're BATMAN! But I am not yielding and Batman is a hero!" "I AM MORE THAN A HERO! I AM VENGEANCE! I AM JUSTICE! I....AM.....BATMAN!"

"Ally stop! Please stop!" came a young voice. Kara spied a young panty clad woman running towards 'the Batman'. Her opponent pulled her against her back as if to shield her. "Her Girlfriend!" she thought. "This is not your fight, Sara." she declared. "Ally, you need to talk to her. Please release Allura Grael, so I can talk to her. Please!" pleaded the girl. "Her eyes are different, right now!" noted Kara as this 'Allura' faced her lover. "Sara, I need to confront her. The Batman demands it!" "Then ignore it. Just for now. Ally, please! Stay with me! I love you!" Allura Grael trembled as the barely dressed woman threw herself into her arms. The girl kissed her tenderly, putting all the love she could into the kiss. Allura kissed back, Kara stared at them, uncertain. "Who is this Batman, this Allura Grael?"

Allura held her girl tightly before facing Kara. "Come, Father!" She declared, lifting herself of the ground. Kara poised to follow before realising two things. One, her voice was not Batman's as it had ceased to be since the white pantyclad girl appeared. Secondly..."Wait, Father????" The flying girl didn't reply. Her long blackish blue cape trailed beyond her. "Allura is my mother's name! It isn't a human name, are you Kryptonian?" But Allura Grael didn't respond. "Where are the DEO?" "Resting in this compound. Non-Ur does the same." Kara sped up but found the young woman was faster. "Allura Grael, where are you from? Are you Kryptonian? You are clearly same-sex oriented, what is your relationship with Bruce Wayne? What are you trying to accom..." "The DEO are in here." decalred Allura. Kara entered to see Alex and the other agents in chambers, not unlike her space-pod. "Release them, NOW!" she demanded. "Galatea, bring Jonn Jones and Clark Kent." calmly replied the 'Batman'. Kara spun to see Galatea pressing a button, two more chambers appeared. Clark and Jonn were resting comfortably. Allura waved her hand and Galatea left. "I AM DARKNESS..." "Allura, please come back to me!" "The Bat chose me. It chose me for a reason. To right the wrongs. To save Earth and stop the Apkoliptans. To bring back the Kryptonian people! Soon Cat Grant, your bride, shall come into her powers and bear me. I am Allura Grael, daughter of Cat Grant and Kara Zor-El! The hope of a new people resides in me. Soon a better future shall come to all the sentient beings of this world!"


End file.
